Black Moonlight
by Sesshomaru's Miko
Summary: Sesshomaru has lost the love of his life to the hands of Vampires. His hearts grows colder and more evil than before. 500 years later he spots his mate Kagome who is a vampire, his sworn enemy. full summary inside Chap 12:going home!
1. Prologue

Title: Black moonlight.

Summary: Sesshomaru has lost the love of his life to the hands of Vampires. His hearts grows colder and more evil than before. 500 years later he spots his mate Kagome who is a vampire, his sworn enemy. Can he forget his cold and wretched past and find a new one with Kagome, or does The Balance have something else in store for them?

Prologue

Bloody bodies filled the western lands, the thin strain of alliance between Vampire and Werewolves had finally snapped giving way to the most sadistic and bloody battle in all of history. Warrior of the west fought hard to suppress the invading enemies from the castle. Only one fought with true cause.

Sesshomaru the newly kinged lord of the west, fought with determination and ease against the vampires that dared to trespassed on his land. Multiple vampires rushed him appearing out of thin air from different angles; still he was able to kill them off quickly with his whip of light and deadly sword tokijin.

As he turned around and sped back to the castle, he hadn't realized that he was so far from his palace, from his mate. Sesshomaru cut down his enemies that stood in his way and barely even glanced at his brother Inuyasha giving orders to the warriors. His thoughts remained on his mate, Kagome. She had begged him not to leave to go off to war; she wanted to be close to him, in his arms. Earlier events replayed through his mid as he swung his sword, decapitating three vampires at once.

_His servant Jaken, rushed to his room yelling at the top of his lungs. "Lord Sesshomaru. The vampires call for war!!!" Jaken through his door open and quickly shut it apologizing outside the door for his rudeness._

_He caught Sesshomaru on top of his mate Kagome, venting out his sexual need and lust for her. Sesshomaru growled menacingly at the disruption, but he slowed his rhythm and stopped completely until his mate regained her breath. Kagome whimpered in need for him lifting her legs around his strong waist._

"_Don't leave" She said in a soft voice._

"_I have to my love; the vampires have declared war upon us." He ran a finger over her cheek but that didn't settle her. _

"_Then send someone else to do the fighting, just stay with me tonight" Her eyes pleading._

_He leaned up pulling her legs from his waist she only forced them tighter knowing it wouldn't hurt him none. Sesshomaru looked down on his mate her raven hair tossed about the sheets, her bright brown eyes wide in worry and fear._

_Many nights ago she had a dream about a war in the western lands, a war so violent as this, only at the end of dream she died or maybe he did she didn't know precisely who it was but she could feel the connection between them dissipate and that alone is what she feared. She couldn't live without him._

_Sesshomaru caught her lips in a passionate kiss wrapping her small body in his arms. The smell of tears assaulted his senses, Kagome had never cried before the foreign substance tracking from her eyes. Sesshomaru felt the sudden need to protect his mate to ease her worry of this dream that haunted her for months._

"_My love, you mustn't worry about such trivial things especially a dream" he buried his nose in her hair and purred. "I will forever protect you, love you and cherish you"_

_Kagome pouted like a little child being punish as she slid of his body onto their massive bed. He placed another kiss upon her soft lips. "I love you"_

_He left the large room clouded in the scent of their lovemaking, his Retainer Jaken nearby hung his head low. Sesshomaru walked down the hall and entered the room full of generals and lieutenants._

"_I love you and be careful"_

Sesshomaru finally reached his castle; side of the building had been blown to a pile of rubbish. Vamps ran in his domain killing everyone that came in their path. He growled furiously erupting a deadly power of blades from his sword killing everything in his path. He made a clear break for the castle.

Kagome knew it was true, her dreams never lied. She knew her destiny now it was her that was meant to die. She lay in the puddle of her own blood seeping from the wounds she sustained from this unknown man before her. He had long wavy black hair and black evil eyes. His fangs glistened with her blood where he bit her multiple times among her body, places where only her mate was to touch.

Tears welled in her eyes but she refused to let them fall, she would remain strong for him, For her Sesshomaru. Her mark pulsed in anticipation, he was near he would save her, but she knew this would not be true her dream told her that. The tall man stood in front of her again ready to assault her with his hands and fangs. He gripped a hand full of her hair and brought her to her feet. She never once screamed as he bit into her mark the pain she felt, her heart was breaking.

"Naraku!" _My mate has come!_

This Naraku turned around revealing the bruised body of his Kagome. Sesshomaru eyes bulged in anger and he moved quickly to tear Naraku into pieces. Naraku quickly gripped Kagome neck in his hands ready to snap it into two.

"I don't think so dog" Sesshomaru stopped and his red eyed returned to their normal color. He didn't want to risk her life and that was his downfall.

"Let her go, Naraku" He was talking to Naraku but his eyes remained on Kagome.

"I don't think so, Sesshomaru you have taken something very precious to us and now I shall take what's most precious from you" He licked Kagome's cheek his tongue touching the long cut placed there. "My father sends his regards"

Sesshomaru saw the glint of fear in Kagome eyes but it passed as soon as it came. In its replace was sadness and warmth. "I lov-

Naraku snapped her neck. Her small body hit the floor in a thud and her murderer vanished into thin air his laugh echoing through the castle.

Sesshomaru was immobilized. His mate was dead before him; he pulled her lifeless body into his arms, her neck limp from her shoulders. He failed her, a chilling roar covered the land and everyone shuddered in fear. A large Dog demon burst through the ceiling of the already falling castle. From that point on, the warm and softhearted Sesshomaru was known as the cold and evil lord of the west.


	2. 500 years later

Just to let some of you know, i have not forgottenabout my other stories. i just have a lot of scenarios and new stories running through my head that are just waiting to burst out. I have not wriiten fanfic before but i gues you have to hit a little roadblock everynow. HAHA

As of the story, i putting a little twist on the whole vampire and werewolf thing, creating my own flow. I think it wouldn't be fun if my vampires only came out at night. There are modern technology that can help with the sunlight and stuff like that. The whole thing about garlic and silver. NOPE! None of that is going to work with me. I'm creating my own breed of Vampires. so on with the story.

I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

500 years later

A tall man with long silver hair and golden eyes glared above him, his hard face void of all emotion. Oshou could feel the strength and power of the man before him his dark aura was filled with it, such rage and hate he had never known in his existence. Oshou was brought to his knees; the wounds he sustained during his beating oozed more blood and caused him great pain. The remedy they gave him ceased his powers of regeneration so that he would be powerless during their brutality.

Oshou was a spy that had been caught by one of the guards spying upon the land in service of his lord Naraku. He was able to gather information on this…_what was his name?_ Oh yes Sesshomaru as his lord called him and successfully reported back a few number of times. Oshou thought this time he would not return back to his master in one piece.

The tall man stared at him for a long moment his hand under his cheek as he sat comfortably in his leather chair. Sesshomaru made a smooth motion of his wrist and his guards left leaving them two in the confined chamber. Oshou hissed in pain as he was pulled to his feet and chained to the ceiling above, his feet barely touching the floor. Sesshomaru pulled his chair closer and sat down.

"Do you know how many spies I have killed in this month alone?" Sesshomaru said in a bored tone.

Oshou couldn't speak. The man had a voice like the devil, evil and cruel. "I..I don't…know"

Sesshomaru crossed his arms and looked squarely in the vampire's face. "85 vampires, all who have been killed by my hands and I have shown them no mercy for trespassing on _my_ territory." His voice turned cold. "Would you like to be number 86?"

Oshou quickly shook his head.

"Then tell me everything that I need to know about Naraku, where is he now and who's running his position" Sesshomaru said leaning back. the darkness covered half of his face.

Oshou head drooped slightly. If he told anything about his master, he would be killed for sure. But anyway it goes he would be dead either way. But he surely didn't want to be killed by this sadistic man. His hesitation must have been noticed because his neck was held tightly in the werewolf's grip.

Sesshomaru moved with lightning speed and gripped Oshou's neck. "Leech, I don't have any patience for this I could kill you now and wait for the next damn spy, you can either tell me and you will be freed or you can _not_ tell me and die, _very slowly_"

"wedonotknowwhereheis" He said quickly.

"What do you mean you don't know where he is" He let go of Oshou's neck.

"He's been gone for almost a year and a half now."

"Where" Sesshomaru took off his leather jacket and slung it on the chair.

"No one knows, we have been searching for him, the elders figured that he might have been here captured."

"If I had trapped Naraku his severed head would be at your coven's doorstep." He sat atop the chair leg. "So the elders have taken his place for now.

Oshou shook his head. "His son has taken over the entire coven"

_Naraku has a son_ "What son" Sesshomaru was quite shocked about this but it didn't show through his mask.

"Bankotsu, since he was born he was well hidden from the werewolf clan" Oshou said.

Sesshomaru thought about this new information. _So Naraku has a son …perfect._ He would tear down this Bankotsu and finally get rid of Naraku; _He will pay for what he did to me. _Sesshomaru turned to Oshou who was staring back at him. Sesshomaru approached the man and raised his hands; Oshou flinched in fear and fell to his knees, the chains rattling above him.

He was free, Oshou looked up at the werewolf and smiled in joy, he was going to live after all!

Sesshomaru opened the chamber door and motioned outside. There stood Kouga, and Miroku Sesshomaru's top guards and longtime friends, they looked confused as to why Sesshomaru is letting the spy get away freely.

"There is your freedom like I agreed, now leave before I change my mind." Sesshomaru moved from the door and pulled his jacket from the chair.

Oshou quickly moved from the floor and scampered out the door quickly. Kouga and Miroku stood outside as Sesshomaru walked right pass them.

"Uhh. Sesshomaru what are you doing?" Miroku said first.

"What does it look like" He said going up the stairs towards his residence.

"You can't just let him go like that!" Kouga spoke up. he pointed to the escaping vampire down below.

"You're right it's too obvious" Sesshomaru pulled his Beretta from his back, the steel glinting in the sunlight. He took aim of the Vampire running for freedom, with 3 shots he shot the vampire twice in the leg and once in the back. He turned to Kouga.

"There so now when he crawls back to his master, it will be a bit more believable that he escaped but I know he will be killed anyway" Sesshomaru walked into his large house where multiples of his clan lived. His boots echoed on the hard marble floor.

"Why do you think that?" Miroku scratched at his head.

"If Bankotsu is anything like his father, he would know that _no one_ escapes from me, not even a lowlife vampire."

"What son" Miroku and Kouga said in unison.

"Later, I will call for a short meeting, in the meanwhile I want guards placed at every corner of my border, let no one in except they are werewolf or human explaining their purpose for entering" He stopped at his room door. The scent of vanilla and cinnamon filled his nose. "I do not want to be disturbed until I have called for the meeting."

Kouga and Miroku nodded their heads and left on their way. Sesshomaru stood at his door and sighed in frustration. _How many times have I told her…_He entered his room and saw the steam from his private bath seep underneath the door. He stripped off his jacket and shirt and laid his gun on the dresser. Sesshomaru sat down and took of his boots and fell back against the bed.

Misaki was singing softly as she bathed. He told her numerous of times to stop using his spring, also to stop coming into his room. He only ever laid with her a couple of time because he reminded her of Kagome. Misaki's long dark hair was not really as black as Kagome's but it was close. She had dark red eyes that almost look brown in the dark. Sesshomaru never once regretted using her; he only had sex with her. Plus, she wasn't even innocent when she was drooling all over him. Maybe if he strangled her to near death then maybe she would get it pass her thick head.

His door opened that led to the bath and shortly he felt a pair of hands gliding up his legs and wet hair tickling his stomach. He wondered why she had showered anyway, she probably was rutting around with the other demon guards, so common for a woman like her.

"How many times have I told you, Misaki?" he said in a firm voice.

Misaki kissed his hard stomach and then his chest. "I am sorry milord but I wanted to surprise you" She kissed his nipple before nipping it. "And I know how you like to be surprised."

No, he didn't like to be surprised not by her at least, and she didn't get a single hint of arousal out of him at that. Misaki had begun to bore him even before their second sexual liaison. Sesshomaru stared into her red eyes as she kissed him on the lips. He closed his own and chanted mentally…_Brown eyes, Black hair… My Kagome… So beautiful…_

_She is not our mate. _His beast spoke for the first time in month's since he had started sleeping with Misaki. _Doesn't matter beast what you say, she will have to do for now. _He turned Misaki over in his arms and kissed her back, she moaned under his weight and gripped his shoulders kissing him back; she didn't realize that he didn't open his eyes again. Maybe he could save the threatening for later.

* * *

Bankotsu sat in the round table of the meeting hall. Four Vampires were sitting across from him simmering at the deal he just threw at them. The deal was a very complicated one; one of which they could not accept but also could not refuse. He smiled to himself, father would be proud when he returns. He had multiplied their current use of blood distribution throughout the east and south, undercover clubs and restaurants were now under his power. This would definitely work out in the long run. 

The eldest of the vampires looked at Bankotsu warily. "How can we trust you, Bankotsu?" He said.

Bankotsu stood from his seat. "I assure you that I will be loyal to my word, unlike my father." He made straight eyes contact with the elders. "Even though he is gone I will take his place for now and repair any damages he may have caused."

"Very well then, we will accept your offer." The eldest of the elders stood, his hand stretched out. "You will have complete control of the coven and we will have 25 of the

Money Profit from the clubs and Blood supplies."

Bankotsu shook the elder's hand. The Four elders left the coven quickly and quietly the same way they had arrived. _Stupid fools_. They had no idea what he was planning. A few minutes after the elders had left, Renko burst through the door.

"Master, Oshou has returned and he his severely injured." Renko bowed slightly.

"Where is he" Bankotsu said gruffly his small piece of joy destroyed.

"In the Entrance room, milord"

Bankotsu walked pass Renko and proceeded down to the room. He was mentally cursing in his mind as he stomped through the halls. He had sent Oshou only two weeks ago to spy on the dog lord that ruled the west. Actually he sent numerous of spies there and none of them returned back…alive.

Bankotsu opened the door and hissed loudly. Oshou was on his favorite carpet damaging the fragile silken threads with his blood. "Get his ass of my carpet!" Several servants rushed over and pulled Oshou on the cold stone floor.

Oshou groaned loudly on the floor, 2 bullet holes were in the back of his leg where Oshou removed the bullets. A third was in his back where he could not reach. Bankotsu stood over the bleeding vampire and watched him wreathe in pain.

"Master… please help…me" Oshou said straining.

"What happened?" Bankotsu said. Not really caring about Oshou's wounds, they will not matter to him anymore in a little while.

"I..I…escaped." Oshou said not looking directly at Bankotsu's face.

"How" not quite believing it.

"I escaped… and they… shot at me… while I ran" Oshou said. An indescribable pain shooting up his leg, then he realized Bankotsu had his foot on his leg. "Master?"

"You're lying to me, you forgot that I can sense when someone's not telling me the truth. I can smell the fear thick on you." Bankotsu eyes flashed red. "_No one lies to me_."

Before Oshou had a chance to explain, his head was severed by Bankotsu's deadly claws, His body jerked on the floor spewing more blood on the precious marble. "Someone clean this mess up" Bankotsu's yelled. Leaving the dead body where it laid. He was not to be made a fool of, certain by such a lowlife as Oshou. No one has never escaped the great werewolf, Sesshomaru. Bankotsu knew Oshou told of his father's MIA and that would give the Wolf a good reason to come after him.

Bankotsu turned form the dead body but almost tripped over the severed head. A couple of servants giggled and Bankotsu shot them a glare. He grabbed the severed head and handed it to a servant. He looked down at his carpet that was now completely ruined. He sighed in frustration.

A sweet scent immediately filled the air and Bankotsu stiffened. That beautiful scent he loved to breathe in so deeply, suddenly he had an urge to feed. He turned around to the large door opening and the blazing sun filling the room with light. A woman stepped in through the door, her long raven hair was styled in wild waves that cascaded down to the middle of her back. Her bright blue eyes were hooded by thick long lashes. She stood no more than 5'5 but what she didn't have in height she surly made it up in shape. She wore a short dark blue dress with a collar and no sleeves that clung to every curve she had.

She smiled at Bankotsu and he felt his heart jump in rhythm. Wait.. Did he even have a heart? He mentally shook his head; _I'll worry about that later._ The beautiful vixen made her way towards with her hands full of shopping bags. He couldn't wait to see what she had gotten for him to see this time. She loved lingerie and he loved to see it on her.

Her smile died on her lips as she completely stopped in front of the blood that tracked from the headless body. She eyes were wide in surprise, and then they flashed in anger. Oh boy was he going to get it.

"Bankotsu" she growled.

He couldn't help but smile. "Yes, Kagome?"

* * *

So tell me what you think, Should i continue with the story, is the chap good enough. I would love to hear what you think. Til next time. 

Sesshomaru's miko


	3. Maybe i'll stay for a little while

_I would like to say thanx for the reviews it seems that a lot of peopel like this story so i'll work extra hard on it. Chap 3 Is up So Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Inuyasha_

* * *

_She smiled at Bankotsu and he felt his heart jump in rhythm. Wait.. Did he even have a heart? He mentally shook his head; I'll worry about that later. The beautiful vixen made her way towards with her hands full of shopping bags. He couldn't wait to see what she had gotten for him to see this time. She loved lingerie and he loved to see it on her._

_Her smile died on her lips as she completely stopped in front of the blood that tracked from the headless body. She eyes were wide in surprise, and then they flashed in anger. Oh boy was he going to get it._

"_Bankotsu" she growled._

_He couldn't help but smiling. "Yes, Kagome?" _

Kagome's blood was boiling as she stared daggers into Bankotsu's black eyes. She told him millions of times to not kill anymore in the entrance room. She almost stepped into a pool of blood and ruined her Jimmy Choo's for Christ sake! Kagome handed her bags to a servant to take to her room and turned her attention to Bankotsu, who was staring at her with an amused look on his face.

"What the hell are you smiling for" She put her hands on her hips. "I told you before not to do that in here, why do you think I wanted you to build that dungeon outside!" 

A deadly growl directed towards the remaining servants in the room, they quickly hauled the dripping body away. Bankotsu slowly made his way to Kagome, his gaze roaming up and down her body. She felt her anger fade and she blushed. Kagome rolled her eyes playfully and giggled as Bankotsu pulled her into his arms his lips brushing against hers.

"Good evening to you my mate" He leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head.

"What happened this time?" She said forcing herself to sound angry.

Kagome ran her fingers along his long braid. "That pathetic Oshou thought he could get away with lying to me, so I killed him."

"You killed Oshou! I liked him a lot! He was a very sweet man; you should've given him another chance, Bank." She said seriously in a pout.

Hearing Kagome saying that she liked another man sent something through Bankotsu, his eyes flashed red. She was his and his alone. "I should be the only man that you like; your affections should not be directed towards some low-life."

Kagome backed away from Bankotsu suddenly annoyed. She didn't now why he would get so jealous at the most simplest of things, whether she looked at some guy take that back, any guy! Or if someone even glanced her way it was her fault for the way she looked and dressed.

"Bank, baby I have been with you for almost 500 years, no one has taken me from you and no one ever will." She said softly as she kissed him. 

Bankotsu kissed her back and regretted that he gotten mad. She was too beautiful to let go, one of the few woman in this century who had dignity and respect for herself. She was so opposite from him. That is why he will hold on to her, never letting her go. _Never…_

"So how was your day" She said sweetly.

"It was passable, what about you" he said in a bored tone.

"Nothing I decided to go and do some more shopping with Sango" She arched her eyebrow at the look on her face. "What"

"Why do you spend your time with her, frankly I don't even know how you two became friends in the first place." He tried to continue the kiss but Kagome moved her head.

"You know maybe you should get to know them before you start to judge" she snapped.

Bankotsu rubbed his finger among her cheek. "I can't help the way I was raised 'gome, they killed my mother so how can I just forget about that?" He whispered softly.

Kagome suddenly felt bad that she had snapped at him. It wasn't his fault that his father Naraku was a lunatic and that his mother was murdered. She stared into his eyes. He had his father's eyes black as a raven's wing. Sometimes…just sometimes when she stares into his eyes, she feels that she should fear for her life, that she should _fear him_.

"Okay but It's not right to talk about your mate's best friend you know, she's coming over this weekend so I expect you to behave." Changing the subject.

"And if I don't" He said with a smirk.

Kagome smiled cunningly. Her long pearly fangs glistened. "Well let's go see what you will be missing out on then?" She walked away purposefully leaving a trail of her spiked scent to their bedroom.

* * *

Few hours later…

_Wet heated skin rocked together in unison, the powerful scent of arousal in the air. Soft Silk fluttered on her, teasing her sense to the brink of ecstasy. Firm but gentle kisses traveled down her neck shoulders sucking on the hot skin. _

_Who did these lips belong to?_

_She felt as if she was floating on air, silk twirling around her and the unseen stranger. Bringing them close together as he kissed her in a passionate embrace, she was ecstatic. She fingered the silk caressing her and traveled upwards. Her hand landed on his head this wasn't silk but his hair, the thin strong strands caught tightly in her hands. _

_Gold. His…eyes were gold. The only thing that was exposed by the mysterious stranger before her_

_Strong claws gripped her hips and his wet tongue swirled on her neck. She moaned at the pleasure that felt so familiar to her, his fangs lightly nicked her gracefully. Blood crept from the thin cut and the golden eyed stranger growled low licking her neck clean just before he sank his sharp teeth into her flesh._

_The tight coil in her belly exploded, her body shuddered and she screamed out in bliss. The stranger removed his fangs and licked her swollen bite. She looked at the man before her his black eyes only to be seen, she caressed his cheek. _

_Wait… I thought his eyes were gold. _

_She pulled back in fear and his hands gripped at her throat. A smile suddenly appeared on his face. A smile she knew all too well…_

Kagome jerked fully awake in the large bed, a light sheen of sweat rolled down her naked body. Her chest rose erratically as she tried to catch her breath. _Was I having a nightmare…_She glanced at her clock and silently cursed herself. It was almost 9:00 and she hadn't even checked in on the club today. Completely forgetting about her dream, she quickly pulled the covers off of her and mumbled to herself. Bankotsu wasn't in bed; he had a meeting to go to earlier almost an hour ago._ He could've woken me up._

Kagome took a hot shower and felt rejuvenated as the hot water ran off her body. After her shower she pulled on a pair of tight jeans and a small tank top. She left her hair wet and put on a bit of mascara and lip gloss, which was all she really needed. She grabbed her keys and purse and left out the door.

On her way out of the mansion, she motioned to a servant she knew by the name of Kanna. The tall demoness with white hair and very pale bluish white eyes noticed her and instantly smiled. 

"Kanna when you spot Bank could you tell him I went down to the club" She said in a cheerful voice.

"Yes Miss Kagome" Kanna bowed.

"Kanna" Kagome said with her hand on her hip but in a playful manner.

"Yes Miss Kagome"

"No misses, you make me sound like an old lady. Oh, and no bowing please for the millionth time" She smiled. 

Kanna waved. "Okay mi- Kagome."

Kagome pulled out her keys to her 2008 Mercedes Benz. It was in her favorite color of silver. Kagome got in the car and made her to her club, Club KaSan. That was the only club she had so far in her possession. Bankotsu owned numerous of clubs in his name and she begged him to give her one, when he refused Kagome went in search of her own club that she would buy on herself.

Now two years later, Club KaSan was a bustling underground club in Tokyo. Unlike her husband's hatred for werewolves, Kagome actually didn't seem to mind them, Yeah sometimes they act like unruly beasts but they're not that bad as Bankotsu portray them. The ones she knows at least. Kagome didn't really need to try hard to keep that a secret, Bankotsu was never a party person. So she was doing okay in the long run, but if he finds out he would burn the club down, never to find any use for it after the werewolves scent clung to the walls. For some weird reason he said all that himself.

Kagome pulled up in front of her club and smiled at the long line of people waiting to get in past the big bouncer known as Kyokotsu. She left her car and walked towards the club; her long black hair had dried and curled flailing in the wind. She could see from the corner of her eye as a group of males nearby stopped talking and started to whistle at her. She turned and smiled waving at them only encouraging them more. 

Kyo that's his nickname she named him smiled as she neared him and removed the long chain that blocked the Doorway inside. "Thanks Kyo". As she headed inside a female next in line spoke loud enough for Kagome to hear her as she spoke to her friend next to her.

"Hey! How can she get in! She doesn't even look all that good to be getting the special treatment". She said her voice was high pitched and quite irritating.

Kagome backtracked and scoped out the rude female. The woman was a vampire. She had short black hair and wore a dress that was too tight for her skinny body. Her makeup was a bit too much and she smelled like cigarettes and stale sex.

"Excuse me?" Kagome said. 

The vampires must've been looking for trouble because her eyes flashed. "You heard me"

Kagome smiled nonchalantly. "Well I do not allow special treatments in _my_ club, nor do I allow rude people such as yourself in _my_ club, so therefore since you are so impolitely holding up _my_ line for these impatient people to get inside of _my_ club. I would suggest that you go find another one that would fit someone more of your status." Kagome said gazing the girl up and down.

The woman stared at her embarrassed. She hadn't realized she was next in line and received a slap on the arm by her friend. "You and your big mouth" Her friend turned around and left the angry vampiress. She soon followed after her friend.

Kyo chuckled as Kagome went inside the club.

Kagome smiled brightly as she entered the club, it was packed as it was every night. Hundreds of people ranging from Vampires, Werewolves and Humans were dancing the night away. Kagome made her way through the crowd of people, greeting some of the people she knew personally on the way. 

She finally made her way to the bar where her best friend Sango was having a drink. Sango and Kagome have known each other ever since she first opened the club. She loved Sango's feisty and independent attitude and she gave her job as second in command to the club since they both helped think it up. Sango was also the only Werewolf Bankotsu allowed in the mansion, basically because Kagome had annoyed him into it.

Sango noticed Kagome approaching and waved. Her white teeth shining form the strobe lights. Tonight Sango was dressed in a small white blouse and red pinstriped shorts. She wore her brown hair down bone straight. She was taller than Kagome by a good 3 inches and wore heels that made her legs look even longer. When Kagome reached the bar Sango frowned and teased at her shirt.

"What are you wearing" She said setting down her drink.

"I'm not staying long today so I got dressed quick" Kagome looked at herself. "What it's not that bad looking?"

Sango stifled a laugh. "Yeah right, you are the owner of this club so you always need to dress the part."

"What would you suggest, a tube dress" Kagome motioned to the bartender.

"Wow, Kagome! I never knew you were psychic! That is exactly what you'll find in your office now come and change, good thing I came prepared!" Sango rushed Kagome from the bar and into her office.

"No! Sango I'm not staying, I just came to check up on thi-"Sango shoved a large box and then a smaller box into Kagome's hands.

"Oh hush up, ever since Bankotsu almost found out about the club you been so badly on edge you can't even drive in front of the damn place." Sango sat on the couch and looked up at Kagome who was still holding the box.

"What are you still standing there for, I didn't spend good money on a dress just so you can hold and stand there" She shooed her off.

Kagome laughed to herself. She didn't how she had become friends with Sango but she was glad that she did. Truthfully she was a bit scared that Bankotsu almost found out about the club, three weeks ago a bill was mailed to the mansion and Bankotsu questioned about it to her. She lied and said that she was taking care of the bill for her friend because her friend was so bad in math and didn't trust anyone else with the money but her. That was her first time ever lying to him. 

Kagome was determined to keep the club; it made her feel like she had actually achieved something once in her lifetime. 

"I don't hear that box opening!" Sango yelled from outside.

"Okay I'm puttin-"Kagome gasped as she finger the soft material in her hands.

Inside the box was a silk v-neck dress. It was dark blue in color and Knowing Sango, it would stop mid thigh. Kagome pulled off her clothes and slipped the dress on. The smooth silk sliding up her leg reminded her of something but she couldn't quite place what. The dress was sleeveless and the v-neck didn't reveal nothing more than what she would want seen. The smaller box had a pair of silver ankle strap heels and silver earrings.

Kagome turned to the large mirror behind her and whistled. The dress actually did stop mid-thigh but didn't sluttish in any way. The material clung to her hips and backside accentuating her breasts and waist. _She loved it!_ She wondered If Bankotsu would have a breakdown if he saw her. She giggled silently. She grabbed her clothes, folded them and set them in the corner of the room. Before leaving she swiped on some lipstick and mascara.

She stepped out of the bathroom and smiled at the shocked Sango on the couch.

"Maybe I'll stay for a little while…"

* * *

I kind of like this chap. So tell me waht you think... Review til you can't review no more!

Sesshomaru's miko


	4. Surprise birthday gift

20 Reviews and counting. Thanks everyone they are deeply appreciated. some of you are waiting for kag and sess to meet up. maybe it's chap or the next. read to find out. Chap 4 up

* * *

Part 1

Sesshomaru sipped the scotch his secretary Kagura brought to him. He leaned back in his chair and groaned in frustration. _Stop groaning…I can't help it. _Last night he didn't get any sleep, not that he really needed it though. He had a dream, no. more like a nightmare. 

He dreamt that he was walking in a forest when a large beach appeared. There a woman with raven hair and wore a long white dress. She sung softly wading in the water. Her voice sounded familiar to him and he walked forward until water licked his bare feet. She knew he was there at shore, and slightly turned her head around.

Flashback

"_Sesshomaru"_

His heart pumped faster. Kagome…

"_Sesshomaru why did you leave me"_

No! I didn't leave you! He opened his mouth to speak but no sound passed his lips. Her singing had stopped and everything was in complete silence. He commanded himself to move but his feet were imbedded in the ground.

"_I begged and I begged, but you still left me"_

I wanted to protect you!! Sesshomaru tried to budge from his bondage but it didn't give way. He stiffened when the smell of salted tears assaulted his nose. His head yanked up and grimaced at the figure before him. No longer did she look the way she had minutes before. Cuts and bruises disfigured her body and blood stood out sharply upon her dress. She appeared the same way she did 500 years ago the night she died…

Her voice was laced with more pain and hatred than he could ever muster. 

"_I died because of you!" _she yelled_. "If only you would've listened, I would be there with you"_

She turned around and the crash of the waves could be heard, the bondage on his feet disappeared and he was suspended into the air thrown away from her as she diminished into the sea.

End

He must've been deep into thought because he didn't hear when Kagura made her way into his office. She waved her fingers back and forth in front of his face and yelped when he gripped her wrist.

"What do you want" he said coldly.

"I… I have the documents. You wanted" She stuttered.

He released her. "Put them down and do not ever do what you just did again."

"y.yes sir" Kagura quickly made her way out of the office.

It took him only half a minute to read the 3-page document and he stuffed it along with the other papers on his desk. He stood and walked towards the large window that over looked Tokyo from his father's company Taisho Inc. It was almost sundown and sky was streaked with soft colors of orange and pink. 

His head suddenly fell upon the window with a thud and he ran his clawed fingers through his hair. Something he tried not to do lately. The dream was taking a toll on him harder than he thought. Could it truly be his fault? Kagome was worried out of her mind for months, crying endlessly through the night when he was out fighting…For her protection. If only he would have listened, she could've been saved.

A loud knock interrupted his thoughts and the glass slipped from his hand crashing to the floor, the translucent glass flickered in the last remaining rays of the sun. He stared at it until the knocking interrupted again.

"Who is it" He growled.

The door opened and Inuyasha stepped through along with Miroku in the door. His half brother Inuyasha was dressed in a red shirt and black leather jacket and jeans. His long silver hair was pulled up revealing more of his dog-like ears. Miroku had black spiky hair and wore a more casual look with a dark navy collared shirt and black slacks.

Sesshomaru folded his arms and glared at Inuyasha with a 'what-the-hell-do-you-what' look. 

"I don't recall saying you may enter" also staring at Miroku.

"Feh, you enter my office without even knocking" Inuyasha said.

"That is because this Sesshomaru doesn't need another's approval to do what he wants"

"Whatever, bastard" Inuyasha looked around and sat on Sesshomaru's couch and relaxed. 

"What are you doing tonight, Sesshomaru?" Miroku said leaning against the wall next to the couch.

"Why" Sesshomaru grabbed another scotch from his secret stash and 3 glasses. He knew what they were trying to do but he didn't feel quite up to it.

"There's this new club that opened and some of the guy's decided to go check it out" Inuyasha spoke up. "So we were wondering how long you need to get ready"

Get ready? Did Inuyasha just assume right off the bat that he was going? Maybe going out would keep his mind off some things. He glanced back at his desk and looked at the large pile of work that he had held off for the past two days.

"I have work to do" He walked back to his desk and sat, drinking the last of his scotch. "Maybe another time"

Inuyasha suddenly had a headache. It took him almost four months last time to get him to go out to a birthday party for his nephew last year. He looked at Sesshomaru and pitied his brother; ever since his mate died Sesshomaru was as cold as ice if not colder. His eyes no longer held any warmth and he shared his life with no one. He glanced at Miroku who just shrugged his shoulders; maybe he was thinking the same thing.

"Is it because of her, Sesshomaru" A deep voice ranged.

Sesshomaru slowly stopped writing clinching the pen until he was sure that it broke in his hands. Anger surfaced in him and he flicked his wrist, a green neon whip appeared from his hand and lunge it at the man near the door. No one had ever spoken about Kagome out loud, especially in front of him. It was his pain and it was his to bear alone.

Inu Taisho caught the whip that was inches away from striking his face. His son was staring at him with deep crimson eyes and claws dripping in poison. Little flickers of light caught his eye, shards of glass and liquid stained the floor. Inu didn't know why he had let this go on for so long. His eldest son was supposed to be happy not blaming himself for something that wasn't his fault. 

Inuyasha eyes were bugged wide as he stared at what just happened. His eyes switched back and forth to his calm father and his enraged brother. He and Miroku just so happened to shrink back into the sofa giving themselves some distance between the two werewolves. Sesshomaru yanked back his whip but his father held his grasp.

"What do you think she would say if she saw you like this?" Inu voice was as calm as ever. 

Sesshomaru's eyes returned to their normal golden color. What would she say? More like what she would do. She would scream in his ear and tell him to get a grip on his life. He chuckled to himself and retracted the whip from his father. He turned to his desk and trashed the pen that ran ink all over his desk.

"What are you doing here father?" Still clearly angry.

"I came to check up on my son, celebrating his 725th" 

Oh shit. My birthday… So that's why they wanted me to go out. My birthday… my birthday is today! He turned to his brother and father with an innocent look on his face.

"I forgot" He said.

Inuyasha was stumped. His brother never forgot anything. Not even when Inuyasha was still a pup and he bit Sesshomaru's fluffy tail. Of course his brother back handed him and Inuyasha went crying to his mother Izaiyo.

"How the hell could you forget your birthday Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled clearly surprised.

Sesshomaru glared at him. "I been busy"

"Yeah, we can see that. Ol' boy forgot his birthday" Miroku said laughing.

Sesshomaru glared back at Miroku but he still didn't stop laughing, not until his father said something unexpected. "That's it Sesshomaru, I'm giving you some time off."

"What" All three said in unison?

"You heard me; you spend all day here drowning in shame, pity and surround your whole life around your work, so therefore you are suspended until you get your head straight." Inu went to the phone and made a call.

Sesshomaru wished he had hit his father with the whip. "You can't do that and I do not drown myself in shame." He aid defensively.

Inu sighed and slammed the phone on the hook.

"Do you not think that we all miss her? Do you think I do not know how you feel; I lost my mate also…your mother. You do not see me hiding from the world instead I chose to move on just as she would've wanted me too and I found another woman just as wonderful as her, so stop acting like a damn bitching pup and move on already!!" He did not mean for it to sound so unsympathetic but he would do anything to bring his son back to reality.

Miroku and Inuyasha stared at Inu and Sesshomaru taken aback. Inu stared at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stared back at Inu, his face completely emotionless. Sesshomaru just stared not saying a word. _He doesn't understand. How can I move on if she still has my heart?_ Sesshomaru turned to the door, opening it and began to walk out. He stopped halfway not bothering to look back. _I can't believe I'm doing this._

'Give me an hour"

On his way to the elevator, Inuyasha and Miroku yelled in triumph only then to be scolded by Inu for hurting his sensitive ears.

Part 2

He felt like slapping himself for agreeing to this. He stood near the bar, holding a glass of gin and tonic not in the least bit interested in what was going on around him. It seemed other wise that the people was showing some interest in him. Women swarmed around him, touching his hair and rubbing his muscular chest. Some were even bold violate his personal space in which he was not quite happy about. The men were intimidated by his large build and powerful aura. He smiled; He was always up to a fight. 

Sesshomaru was getting quite annoyed. The music was too loud and not very good, the bartender was too slow making drinks and there were hardly any one here. He turned to the bar, even if it was his birthday he would not spend it on some lousy club. He searched out Inuyasha who was dancing with a blonde haired woman. Miroku was in the far corner doing kami knows what with a red haired girl. Hiten and Ginta was chatting with two women in the VIP. 

They had left him at the bar as soon as they hit the door. Didn't even bother to see if he was enjoying himself. He turned around and drunk the rest of his drink. He motioned to the bartender to get another. Again he was too slow in pouring the drink in the glass. He finished it in one swallow and the bartender raised an eyebrow.

"What" He said. 

"Hav'n a rough night, buddy" the bartender chirped. He had a country accent 

"What I do with my night is my business, _buddy_" Sesshomaru was getting very annoyed.

"Ah, I see a man like you often gets bored at a place like this, same old thing you used too." The bartender laughed.

Sesshomaru didn't think it was funny. "A man like me?"

"Didn't mean anything by it." He held his hands up "I was just meanin that a man like yourself likes to be spontaneous, have a little adventure once in a while" He smiled a crooked grin.

"You don't know anything about me" Sess took another drink and gulped it down.

"Well, if you do tend to get bored, people usually go to this secret club underground" (hint hint) I hear it's very good may even cheer up a ol' downer like yourself"

Underground club? Hhmm. Something new indeed. "Where is it located?"

"I had a feeling you would ask, it's on the corner of Everest and Beaver, an old building that looks worn down you can't miss it, just behind it is a huge door that leads underground. Just follow the music and you there!" 

Someone slapped him on the back."Having fun Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said. The blonde female giggled clinging to his waist.

Sesshomaru looked at the female; she wore too much makeup and didn't smell so good either. "Kikyo is going to kill you when you get home" He said loud enough for the woman to hear.

Inuyasha stiffened as the woman shot a glare at him. "wait Amy…" Amy pulled herself from Inuyasha, slapped him and called him a dirty pig. She stomped away going back to the dance floor.

"What the hell did you do that for!" He rubbed his cheek.

"Tell the others we are leaving" He paid the bartender extra for the tip.

"Like hell we are, I'm getting laid tonight!!" Miroku said from the corner.

"If you horny bastards would shut up, we are going to another club, one that is underground and I'm told it is far better than this pathetic trash" He said standing from the stool and walked out the door.

A smile spread across Inuyasha's face. _Now's he's getting somewhere._

About fifteen minutes later, they pulled up in separate cars in front of the old building the bartender said about. It stood at least 3 stories high and the windows were broken, wood was splintered and rotten. Sesshomaru stepped from his car and looked at the decaying building.

"This is it?" Inuyasha said. "There's nothing here."

"I said it was underground idiot" Sesshomaru growled and walked around the back of the building. A large red door was covering what look like a basement.

Sesshomaru and the others walked down what seemed like a hundred stares before they heard music vibrating through the thick walls. They were quite deep under because it looked like they were actually outside. A tall neon sign that hung over a door.

Club KaSan.

No one was at the door so they walked right through. Inside the place was crowded. People danced and laughed as they talked and played with their friends. There was an upstairs to what looked like a VIP room for people of Sesshomaru's status. Below a stage was built and a DJ was mixing to the latest music. It was quite an improvement. But something seemed a little off, the smell, there was something about the smell that made him twitch. He looked around. The rest of the guys were snapped out of their trance looking at the beautiful woman when they heard Sesshomaru growling.

"There are Vampires here" He said not bothering to lower his voice.

The others looked around and surely enough they were vampires and werewolves at that. A couple of humans could be smelled. Why were they not tearing at each other's throat? A female vampire walked by and flashed a brilliant smile at Miroku, who seemed to not even care anymore.

"I don't know about you all but these woman are too beautiful to pass up" He left the group and chased after the female vampire.

The other's seemed to be waiting for Sesshomaru's approval. Inuyasha looked worriedly at his brother. "You know we can leave if you don't feel comfortable" Someone slapped Inuyasha on the back of the head. Hell even they didn't want to leave.

Sesshomaru looked around the club everyone was dancing with one other, no hatred in the air. He relaxed a bit and looked behind him to see the rest staring at him with puppy dog eyes, he sighed. 

"You have an hour" He said walking away to the bar.

Everyone scattered out within a heartbeat once again leaving him by himself. As he made his way to the bar, a group of female vampires were staring his way licking their lips as if he was their next dinner for the night. _Damn leeches_. He merely walked through them paying them no mind. They hissed in anger and walked away finding some one else to flirt with.

He decided that he could just drink the night away and maybe later bed down with Misaki. Yeah the perfect birthday gift. He sat on the tall and comfortable stool and rested his hands on the blue luminescent counter. _Not bad…_ The bartender came directly to him when he was situated.

"Whiskey sour" he said. He wanted something strong tonight.

The bartender fixed and handed him his drink, just before Sesshomaru grabbed it a slim hand ran along his shoulder and onto his hand. The touch hadn't caught him by surprise, he smelled her as soon as he sat down. He turned and stared into a pair of half lidded black eyes.

Serene smiled as she fingered his striped wrist. "I thought you didn't like to celebrate your birthday"

"I don't" He took his wrist from her and returned to his drink. Serene was his ex-lover, well kind of. Now she only called him whether she wanted help with something or if she was horny. For the last couple of months he avoided making any contact with her.

"How come you haven't returned my calls" She was touching his hair lacing it between her fingers.

_Because you're not worth my time_. "I have been busy at work"

"Poor Sesshomaru, All business and no play" she tugged on his hair and he shot her a glare.

Sesshomaru took her wrist and twist it slightly, a small groan escaping her lips. He smiled briefly before releasing her. If she was angry she showed no sign of it, it looked as if she was turned on by his action. 

"Where is your mate" He stood from his stool drink in hand. Her arousal disappeared instantly.

She was shocked. How would he know? "What"

"Your mate, you're bathing in his scent. I wish to talk to him" He saw fear in her eyes.

"What do you need to talk to him about" Kaguya began to shrink back. "Youe would actually tell on me"

"Two things you will do, one stop calling me and two I do not want to see your face again, or I **will** tell your mate your frequent midnight rendezvous with the other males." He cupped her chin. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Jerk" she bit out snatching her chin away and leaving him near the bar.

Another person bumped into him and he looked up. The VIP room was getting less crowded so Sesshomaru chose to sit up there away from the crowd. So far the club was actually well design and managed. He thought maybe he wouldn't mind coming back again. He made his way through another thick crowd that was dancing. He noticed the few glances from the males when their female partners stopped to admire his flawless facade.

Sesshomaru was tempted to flirt with one of the woman that had caught his attention. But a young man knocked into Sesshomaru and he spilled his drink onto him. He just stared at the young man while he was cursing and shaking his shirt from the liquid. Sesshomaru had thought whether or not to apologize to the boy but he made up his mind when the boy rudely cursed at him.

"Man, What the hell, is you blind" The young man said. "You just waste all your damn drink on me!"

"Well it wouldn't have happened if you would have been able to control your wild movements" Obviously the boy had no idea who he was talking to.

Three built men surrounded Sesshomaru and the young man was in front of him. His female partner called out to him, not wanting to cause any trouble. Muso was his name.

Muso definitely did not know who he was messing with. From the clothing Muso wore he was some spoiled rich kid. This just made it a whole lot better.

A crowd was beginning to form around them, making bets that the silver-haired guy would get his ass kicked. 

"What did you just say to me…" Muso stood to full height and jumped into Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru was taller of 3 inches. 

He was not fazed. "Little boy, do not cause trouble you can't handle""

"Little boy? do you know who I am? I am Muso! Son of Hay-ate the Japan's greatest heavy weight champion" A loud cheer erupted through the crowd.

"Never heard of him" and the cheering died down. Sesshomaru lifted his glass to drink the last bit but Muso knocked his drink from his hand.

Sesshomaru knew the hit was coming. He easily dodged Muso's second attack and punched Muso in the stomach. One of Muso friends ran up to jab Sesshomaru in the rib, but Sesshomaru counterattacked and rammed a fist into his face knocking him into the crowd behind him. Muso pulled out a knife aiming for Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru grabbed his wrist twisting backwards breaking Muso's arm. Muso yelled in pain and fell to his knees. Two men rushed Sesshomaru, from out of nowhere Inuyasha and Miroku knocked them down.

"What the hell Sesshomaru, we haven't even been here for twenty minutes" Inuyasha said taking the gun from their hands.

"Quite the troublemaker you are" Miroku ever so calmly tucked his hands in his pants.

Muso came up from the ground almost in a blur and pulled out a gun from his waistband.

On instinct Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku pulled out theirs. All around them Guns were cocked and aimed at the three in the circle. Hiten and Ginta came over to see what the entire ruckus was about, upon seeing Sesshomaru's situation they jumped in and pulled out their guns as well.

Muso chuckled menacingly. "You think you're going to walk out just like that" Muso wiped his mouth. "Think again"

"You wanna get your ass kicked again" Inuyasha said. Apparently he was up for some action.

"You fucking wolves, God I can't see why she lets you prowl around in here. You do nothing but cause trouble."

_She. This club belongs to a woman…_

Muso moved his finger to pull the trigger but a woman's voice screamed throughout the crowd. A woman stepped in facing Muso with her back turned to Sesshomaru. From his view she had long raven loose curly hair. The dress she wore was short but not offending to her nature. The dress hugged every amount of curves she had and the swell on her backside. She wasn't very tall but she was quite attractive. _From the back. _

"Muso what the hell is going on here!?" Her hands placed at her hips.

"Don't look at me like that! It's his fault" he pointed his gun.

She whirled around eyes blazing in anger. "Who are you!?" 

_Her face… that smell…_ It couldn't be.

* * *

Yay... It's sessho's birthday and i decided to get him a very special gift. what would you get him... Review if you like the chap. Chapter 5 coming soon!!

Sesshomaru's miko


	5. Familiar Feeling

YAY CHAPTER 4 IM DOING PRETTY GOOD IF I MUST SAY. A LITTLE LIME IN THE CHAP JUST TO LET YOU KNOW OVERALL ENJOY!!

* * *

"Muso what the hell is going on here

"Muso what the hell is going on here!?" Her hands placed at her hips.

"Don't look at me like that! Ask him" he pointed his gun.

She whirled around eyes blazing in anger. "Who are you!?"

_Her face… that smell…_ It couldn't be.

_It can't be… She's dead…_

How did this happen. Was this some sort of trick being played on him? Maybe he was mistaken; this fiery woman in front of him couldn't be his but… Her face. Despite the newly colored eyes and sharp fangs, Her face was identical and the smell was undeniably her scent. _She has no memory of you._ His beast growled and rattled against his chains. _Shut up…I need to think._

_Think about what, you know this our mate, take her, and claim her. She is ours and no _

_Other!_

And that was the thing. He couldn't. Not like this… if he kidnapped and tried to rut with her, she would fear him. That was a chance he could not take. A case such as forced memory loss was not something to take lightly. He could very well damager her mentally as well as physically.

Here was his Kagome, His mate screaming and pointing at him like a third grade child. His inner self began to stir awake, struggling to be released and lay claim on her, _she does not remember us_. She continued to stare at him as he looked her over. No longer were her eyes an innocent brown but a shocking blue color that brighten her flawless face. Her hair was longer with no bangs as she once wore it. She only grew a couple inches but still classified as 'short' and her young body filled out nicely better than he would've imagined.

"Excuse me did you just hear me" She snapped at the silver-haired werewolf in front of her. He just stared down on her with cold golden eyes. _He looks awfully familiar._

I didn't matter how good he looked to her. The one thing she did not tolerate _ever_ was fighting, she hated it beyond imagination. _How dare they start up a fight in my club!_ She berated Bankotsu endlessly to take his torturing and killings outside but nooooo he never listened to her and always destroyed something precious in the house. The man with the golden eyes still stared at her, they were hard and cold when she turned to face him but now they softened and a held a sharp gleam.

"Who are you?" He voice was deep and smooth. It sent chills down her spine.

I can't believe this jerk!! "WHO AM I!? I am the owner of this place and if someone doesn't tell me what is going on I'm kicking all of your asses out!" Kagome pointed to both of them.

"That damn dog over there started the whole thing" Muso held out his broken arm. "He broke my arm"

"You're a liar, you hit my brother and he whooped your ass!" Another man stepped out. He had silver hair too and golden eyes but looked younger than the first one.

"I'm a liar, why don't you come say it to my face?" Muso stepped up and Kagome slapped him on the head.

"Muso! Your father told you about picking fights, one day you're going to get yourself killed messing with the wrong person."

"If they could try" he popped his collar.

She rolled her eyes. Kagome knew his father Hay-ate. He was a client of Bankotsu's when he was boxing for the world championship. Muso was a hot head and boaster because he knew some fancy moves to boxing. When she stood next to the stranger she had known why Muso picked the fight with the tall man. He was quite intimidating with his full height and strong power, but Muso was still stupid to pick a fight with him.

Kagome gasped in shock at the shiny weapon in Muso's hand. He had the nerve to have guns!

"Muso, what is that, There is a big ass sign right there that says NO GUNS ALLOWED. You mister are banned from this club for three weeks if you cause any trouble again you will be banned forever"

"but… Kago-"Muso tried to apologize. This was the hottest place in the city, all his friends came here.

"I don't care!, now leave" She turned to the tall man again.

She couldn't help but feel that she had seen him somewhere before. His eyes were so spellbinding and she loved the mystery and power he held in his aura. _Whoa where did that come from?_ He wore a white long sleeve shirt buttoned halfway down showing a glimpse of his hard, muscular chest and black slacks. She noticed stripes on his wrist and face and a crescent moon on his forehead. Wait a crescent moon…that means he is royalty! She was so stupid!! Mouthing off at a lord. _God I hope he doesn't tell Bankotsu!!_

She apologized quickly "I'm so sorry my lord for going off like that but I do not accept fighting whatsoever and for Muso's behavior. He goes off at anyone he comes in contact with." She smiled. Trying to sound a bit apologetic.

Sesshomaru didn't particularly care about the boy or for her actions. Her bright eyes smiled brightly at him and he cringed. Though she was unable to see it through his mask he was pained and angered at the same time. Who would do this to her? To him? Was it Naraku and that damn son of his? How long had she been alive and how come he had not noticed her sooner? All kinds of questions ran through his head as he stared back at her. Questions that she may not be able to answer.

"Its fine, my name is Sesshomaru" He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Hello my name is Kagome and welcome to KaSan, ummm.. I didn't get your names" Not only is he cute but a gentleman!! _Shut up, Kagome!_

"Inuyasha"

"Hiten"

"Ginta"

"My dear lovely lady, my name is Miroku" obviously clueless to whom she was.

She saw Sesshomaru give Miroku a you-better-watch-it-look. She giggled. She hadn't realized she still held hands with Sesshomaru. They were big and soft compared to her small hands and magenta stripes adorned his wrist. Quite intriguing. _Whoa I think I better leave before I start acting like some groupie fan._

"Well I hope you enjoy the night and maybe consider coming back again" she smiled once again at the large werewolf.

She turned to leave but the smell of blood permeated her senses. Did one of them get hurt? She stepped back in front of Sesshomaru, His golden eyes curious of her sudden attention. She wrapped her arms around his waist and on his left she felt something warm and sticky. She brought her fingertips to her face and dark liquid stained her hand. Blood.

"You're bleeding" she whispered softly. Mesmerized by the smell and power of it. "Oh my kami! You're bleeding" she said louder and more serious.

She turned him around, moving the silver silk from his shoulder. There on his back was a large gash and blood seeped from his wound in rivers.

"You didn't tell me you were injured." She said suddenly annoyed.

"I do not worry about such trivial things as such as a cut" he said staring at her intensely.

Arrogant prick! She grabbed a towel from a nearby cater and harshly pushed the towel onto his wound. He hissed and glared at her.

"Trivial huh? Come on. I have a first aid kit in my office and a shirt; I can't have you prancing around like this." She turned still holding his hand.

He looked back at the others and warned them to stay put; Inuyasha on the other hand was feeling uncomfortable about him being up there by himself. He knew that Sesshomaru's beast acted irrationally on his instincts. He walked a little closer to the office when Sesshomaru went inside. Inuyasha thought it would be little bit better to keep an eye open. He closed his eyes and snapped them opened. He grasped that not only was Kagome a Vampire now, she was mated... to another man. And Sesshomaru had no idea…

0

He was being walked up by the stairs his hand led by the domineering beauty in front of him. He silently laughed at her behavior. One minute she's feisty and strong, the next she's kindhearted and soft. She walked no more than a couple of feet away her soft kind aura brushing violently against his. They were attracting each other and he knew she could feel it too but she remained unaware.

He couldn't help himself as he took in her figure from behind. The tall thin heels she wore elongated her soft toned legs that seemed to be begging for a lick. Her hips switched from side to side producing illicit images in his mind. He purred at the thought. How long will it be for her to remember?

He will search for a cure to heal his kagome, if he failed… he would find out everything he can about the new side of her and make her grow to love him as she once did.

She opened the door and turned on the lights to her office. She motioned him to sit down on her desk as she went for her medical box. Kagome almost tripped over a cord when she came back and saw he had taken his shirt off. She gawked at his taunt muscle flexing under his movements. That long silver hair casted over his shoulder. He actually looked a lot bigger without his clothes on. He was too sexy for his own good.

She almost tripped again when she appeared beside him, blushing red as a tomato. He looked at her an amused look on his face. He saw her! Now she was embarrassed, for some reason he didn't want him to think that she was clumsy. She cast her thoughts away and tended to his wound. More blood was seeping out and she was tempted to get a taste of him. His blood was swirling with power and she could smell just an allusion of it under her nose.

She had disinfectant towel to wipe the blood and his wound with. The cut wasn't very wide or deep. He was probably healing already. So she just rubbed some ointment on it and wrapped it with a bandage. Her hand smoothed over his bandage to make sure it held and she accidentally came in contact with his tight but extremely soft skin.

She snatched her hand away and fumbled with the contents of the box. She had never acted this way before, she felt like a little nerd drooling over some high school hottie. She banged the box on the table_. I have to get control of myself! Remember Kagome who it is you go home to at night!_ And with that she left the box where it was placed, handed Sesshomaru a new shirt and held the door for him to get out.

He didn't.

Sesshomaru wondered what she was thinking about when she slammed the box on the table. Maybe she remembered something? It must have not been something good because she hurried with his shirt and was now holding the door opened for him to get out.

"I have finished and I hope you enjoy the rest of your night, lord Sesshomaru" her voice was serious but her eyes said another.

He didn't put on the shirt but left it on the table as he stood and walked to the door. She stiffened when he approached her, inches away from her face. The door closed and locked. She may not remember him but she still responded to him. He could use this, her body was familiar to him and sooner or later she would want to know why. Her heart thumped faster and her breathing was becoming uneven. Yes. He could use this.

Kagome couldn't move. She urged her body to move but it wouldn't. It was actually fighting against her. His eyes blazed with a searing heat as he gazed at her and her legs melted. Who was he to do such things to her with one look? Sesshomaru pulled her nearer. She didn't fight back as she stared into his eyes. They were so definitely hypnotic.

His strong hand slipped softly down her back tracing a claw on her naked skin. She shuddered. Bankotsu never made her feel like this. Never. Like. This. His other hand cupped her chin. He just stared at her and heated pooled between her thighs. His eyes were beginning to rim red. _What is going on?_

_Not now!!_ He was having a struggling battle with his inner beast. It roared and raged wanting to take her away, to _refresh_ her memory of what they once had…Sesshomaru doubt that that would help but even he was thinking the possibility. His beast demanded to know what happened to her to go out and kill until he got his answer. _Now was not the time._

She was so close to him, He breathed in her scent and smelled a hint of lust in it. _She remains responsive to me._ He stared into her deep blue eyes, a feeling washed over him he had not felt in a long time. Happiness? Fulfillment? He leaned down their nose briefly touching before his lips caught hers in a passionate kiss. She didn't open her mouth to him and he growled but she still didn't open. He smirked as he slid his hand behind her and yanked her up by her ass. She gasped at the movement and he wasted no time to slide his tongue in her wet cavern.

She had no idea what she was doing when she Sesshomaru, but something about it seemed right. She wanted to kiss him and he answered her silent pleas. Something pulled at her towards him, was it just lust or something much deeper than that. All sight and hearing left her mind. She wrapped her legs around his waist when he pinned her against the door, the cool paint shocking her warm skin.

She ran her long finger nails against his back his body shuddered and flexed under her ministrations. He was so powerful… kissing her like mad and caressing her body in his arms. She… she didn't want to leave this. This feeling of protection and tenderness he was making her feel. She didn't want to leave.

Sesshomaru found it hard not to just throw her on the desk and feed him into her. He groaned at thought and squeezed Kagome tighter to his raging erection; a sharp moan escaped her lips. That was what he was waiting for. What he was searching for centuries just to have her like this one more time. His wish had been granted and now he would never let her go. He will protect her, forever.

He moved from her tender lips and traveled down to her neck, teasing her jaw line with his tongue and kisses. Kagome moaned again softly digging her nails into his skin. She was so sensitive there. She jerked when he caught her skin in his mouth sucking and teasing with his tongue. His fangs added to the heavy sensation.

"H. How did… you know" a long moan dripped from her lips.

"That you are so sensitive there" he let go of her so he could talk kissing her on the angry skin. "I know you Kagome and you know who I am, but somehow you can't remember me, remember us." he bit down hard but not enough to break the skin. He could sense her control breaking.

She jerked in his arms as the tight knot in her stomach exploded like a bomb. She screamed and grabbed a handful of silver silk in her hands unconsciously talking in a foreign language he did not know. He was turned on by her wolf-like action. He kissed her hard on the lips, his sexual tension and passion all rolled into one. She kissed him back weakly, her small arms linked around his neck.

Kissing this strong wolf in front of her was bringing feelings on her she had never felt. What did he mean that I can't remember us? If there was an 'us' she would have surely remembered. There was no way a girl could forget someone like him. Her hand fell from his neck and rested on her shoulders. His skin was rough where she laid her hand at and looked over at it. She gasped. Four long tears marred his tan skin. Did I do that?

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" she tried to quickly apologize.

He cupped her chin. "Don't worry; it is well liked upon my nature."

She blushed. _Again! _Just who is this mystery man?

"Umm. Sesshomaru, I wanted to know… If I knew you then what happened? I can't think of any place I have seen you, but you look very familiar to Me.?" She was still against the door waiting for an answer.

"That will have to wait for another time." He couldn't stop kissing her.

He kissed her jaw line again this time on the opposite inching his way to where his mark should still be. Her body heated anew and she linked herself around his neck as he ground into her. Moving from the door and onto the desk her legs still remained around him but more loosely. He pulled her dress down revealing her soft full breast. She mewled and arched into his hands stretching like a cat.

He teased her hard nipple into his mouth rolling the other in his fingers. Her breathing hitched as he teased it between his fangs, he looked at the writhing beauty beneath him. Her eyes were closed and she was unaware of her silent chanting. He traveled back up continuing the kiss he left earlier. She gripped his arm again his wet hot tongue traveled down her neck. She moaned loudly her fangs extending to greater lengths. He smiled and continued his teasing. Finally he kissed her neck, and licked the tasty skin.

He pulled back in disgust. His tongue tasted tangy and sour. She noticed his reaction and pulled herself up covering her bare chest.

"What's the matter" the look of worry on her face.

He wiped his mouth and stared coldly at her. She wouldn't… that couldn't have happened. She flinched at the cold and emotionless look he was giving her. Sesshomaru just stared at her for a long moment. Kagome was too entranced to even move. His eyes were beginning to rim red and she jumped in fear. He was growling at her!

She jumped up and pulled her dress back into place, she turned to leave for the door. Sesshomaru yanked her back and she knocked into the desk. Two large arms rested by her side and she coiled back. His eyes were deep crimson, his breathing was erratic and the marks on his face were no longer smooth but jagged. His aura pushed against hers violently letting its rage be known, for some reason he was very angry.

He didn't know why he hadn't smelled it before! His fucking mate was mated to another!! His mark was fully gone from her body. But how? He was the only one to remove it unless… it was forced. Kagome shook in fear between him, he yelled at his beast to be careful with her but he ignored.

He grasped Kagome's cheek harder than he intended and she cried out.

"Who is your mate?" his voice was purely animal.

* * *

Sesshomaru's not happy about that at all!! well if you have any quiestion. hit me up. If not REVIEW REVIEW


	6. I am not your mate!

MWAH MWAH thanks for the reviews. this chap isn't all that great to me but i put some effort into it my next chap will be so much better. Hope you enjoy.!!

I have a website dedicated to Kagome and Sesshomaru coming out soon!!

* * *

"_Who is your mate?"_

"_Who is your mate?"_

"_Who is your mate?"_

His words swirled around in her head. Who is your mate? She stared at him in shock. She hadn't realized what she was doing and she forgot she was mated! Damn! She was in deep trouble; she couldn't go home like this. She tried to explain herself but Sesshomaru squeezed tighter. "Shut up"

His red eyes flashed and fear welled in her and tears pooled at her eyes. The tears ran from her eyes down her cheek and dripped onto her dress. Before she even knew it she was crying as her chest heaved. Bankotsu! She betrayed him, the one man that had given her everything. She betrayed him because of some stupid feelings for a werewolf. It only made her cry harder. Now she was going to die!

The door burst open, Sango and the group Sesshomaru came with flooded into the office. Inuyasha looked at Kagome's tears, Sesshomaru's red eyes and he was angered himself.

"What the fuck Sesshomaru, you need to control yourself! She doesn't even know who the hell you are!" He moved past Sesshomaru and moved Kagome from the table. "Are you okay"

"I'm f.fine" she said sniffing.

"I got her" Sango came from the door and helped Kagome to the other side of the room.

Sango sat in front of Kagome and wiped her eyes. Kagome had never been so distressed before and it made her worry. Sango looked over Kagome to search for anything Sesshomaru might have done to her. The only thing she found was the thick smell of his scent and arousal. She looked back to see Inuyasha yelling at Sesshomaru but he remained calm, his eyes turned back to their natural hue. What happened?

"Sango" Kagome said softly.

Sango turned around and faced her. "Yeah kagome, you okay"

Kagome fingered a curl around her finger. "No I'm not okay; he is going to kill me you know how he gets" she could just imagine when she walked right through the door. She shuddered.

"I didn't intend to hurt you" Sesshomaru said cutting his brother off with his babbling.

"Hey I'm still talking to you!"

Kagome looked at him, holding his gaze for a minute then turned away. "I didn't mean you"

Sango looked back and forth between the two. _Something's fishy going on._

"Who were you talking about then" Sesshomaru said in a tone that demanded her to tell him.

Kagome noticed it and wasn't at all pleased with it. He thinks just because he almost had me wrapped around his finger he can talk to me that way! She glared at him. "It's none of your business who I am mated to" She snapped. Sesshomaru eyes glinted but it wasn't in anger. "Sango, can I stay at your place tonight, I can't go home smelling like _him_."

"Of course"

Sesshomaru smirked. He forgotten that she was a feisty one, she had even told him off a numerous of times. He saw when she emphasized her last word. Her eyes flickered a glowing pink color. That was odd, vampire eyes glowed red. Nevertheless it turned him on and he didn't mind letting her know it.

Kagome felt a knot curled tightly together below and she gasped. Her nipples tightened and she felt wet…really wet. She was glaring at Sesshomaru while she tightly pushed her legs together. He was aroused. What did I do? He was wrapping his aura around her throbbing and licking her skin. She tried her best to ignore him. He wasn't going to win.

"Sango may we leave now, I don't feel so good" she stifled a moan while trying to stand.

"Of course I'll have Ayami to take over for the night" Sango left the room to go in search for Ayami.

Inuyasha was talking to Sesshomaru and the rest, so low that she couldn't hear. Werewolves hearing are a lot better than vampires. She was getting quite annoyed and left out. Sesshomaru hadn't let up on hold and she was just getting angrier by the second.

"What are you whispering about" she said folding her arms.

Inuyasha stopped and smiled a fake smile. "Oh well we were wondering um… is your last name Higurashi?"

"Yeah, so what"

"And you're about 521 years old"

How did he know? He's probably a stalker

"I figured, do you recognize any of us?" Inuyasha said testing the waters.

What "I don't even know who you are, and you" pointing to Sesshomaru" what you meant by 'you know me'"

She stared at him and he stared back.

"500 years ago you were human and my mate" His face blank.

"You're joking right" Kagome chuckled uneasily. . _"I know you Kagome and you know who I am, but somehow you can't remember me, remember us."_

"I do not joke"

Kagome's head began to swirl. "No, I couldn't have I…I… no no, you're trying to play some trick on me"

Sesshomaru stepped forward and she stepped back. _She fears you…_ No she is just scared of the situation, the possibility. Sesshomaru was thinking of something personal that only they both knew something they both shared together. He stepped forward to kagome and she held her hands on her head. He cupped her chin and she looked up to him, her blue eyes flickering. A finger brushed her cheek and over her lips and grazed her fangs.

"When you were six years old, you fell from a tree and broke your arm." He held up her arm and on the inside was a faint scar where the bone had come through. "This is how you got the scar"

"How do you know that" her voice softened and relaxed.

"You are mine, my love" for the first time since she met him, his eyes were warm and soft, not as cold as they once were. "I remember everything you tell me"

"You keep saying that I am yours but I am not, my mate's mark is on me not yours." She said sternly.

"when you were human on the fourth night of our honeymoon, my castle was ambushed and you were killed by our enemy I thought you were dead and placed you on our bed as the castle went up in flames, only you are not and you supposedly don't remember anything" She pulled herself away.

"What are you saying? That someone did something to make me forget and claimed me for himself!" She yelled.

Sango had entered the room and heard everything she had said. She was so shocked; she stood next to the doorway holding Kagome's belongings. Even Miroku was a bit stunned at the information, he sighed in defeat. _Sesshomaru always get the pretty ones…hey she's not so bad looking!_ Sango caught him eyeing her and she flicked him off.

"Tell me is that what you're saying." _Don't say it. Don't say it._

"Yes I know that is exactly what happened" Sesshomaru fingers twitched.

Kagome was immobilized. He wouldn't have done that to her, he said he loved her and he would cherish her. Knowing that Bankotsu may have lied to her all along sent a chill through her. Sesshomaru stood in front of her his golden eyes blazing. He's the one that could be lying. I don't remember a thing before I met Bankotsu. _That is why you should be wary of the both of them…_but how did he know those things about me? She couldn't be sure and she was beginning to get a major headache.

"I don't believe you" she simply stated. "In the time that he had not marked me while I was still 'yours' you would have felt something through your mark"

"I did feel something but it was weak, and I was in a matter of depression and grief to even acknowledge it, your _mate_ stole you away from me and I do intend to get you back, with or without the memory" He growled, her refusing was getting on his last nerves.

"BANKOSTU WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO ME!! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!!. YOU ARE IN DENIAL!! I NEVER WAS OR WILL BE YOUR MATE AND IF YOU DARE TO PUT A FINGER ON ME OR BANKOTSU I WLL RIP YOUR SKIN OFF LAYER BY LAYER AND BLEED YOU DRY UNTIL YOU ARE NOTHING BUT SKIN AND BONES!! Her chest rose in anger. Her headache increased ten fold and she realized that she had said a name. Her mate's name.

Oh crap.

Sesshomaru let out a chilling roar. The whole club shook under his trembling yell and Kagome was really afraid of him now. His eyes were deep crimson and the stripes on his cheek were jagged. His claws were deadly sharp.

"Bankotsu is your mate!" His voice was terrifying. "Naraku's son!"

Inuyasha and the others were holding Sesshomaru back. His strong build was fighting against them straining under his magnificent strength. Kagome was once again immobilized and Sango yanked her from her position and they shot down the stairs. People were screaming out 'what was going on' and Kagome wasn't able to say a thing while Sango had her by the arm.

They ran outside to Kagome's car jumping inside and sped off looking behind them to see if he was following them. He wasn't. Another roar ripped through the crowd shaking the ground under her feet.

_Meanwhile…_

He stood by the window staring at the moon high in the sky. His black hair was loose and hung over his broad shoulders. He was in a meeting when he felt the first sensations of his mark he placed on Kagome. A soft moan came from behind him, He turned around and the white haired woman was still asleep on the bed. She was with someone tonight a male… their connection was strong enough to crack the barrier he had placed on her. The only one that would be able to do that is her true mate. he had found her and he probably told her about their past together but would she believe it. All kinds of emotions were seeping from her, confusion, sadness, and lust. He would have to give her something a bit stronger next time; if he would have to completely erase her mind if he has to. _She is mine and no one else's…_

_Sango's House_

Sango pulled in her driveway and woke Kagome up from her nap. Sango lived at least 45 minutes away and persuaded Kagome to get some shut eye because she really looked like she was ready to pass out. She parked the car in the garage and went inside through the back door.

She turned on the lights to her huge living room and set their stuff down on the couch, Kagome sat down and leaned halfway over on the arm wrest staring off at the small fire Sango was lighting up in the fireplace.

"Kagome" nothing… "Kagome!" .shouting a bit louder.

"Huh" Kagome hadn't even heard her name being called

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah, some uh water" She sat up straighter and took off her jacket.

Sango went in the kitchen and pulled out two bottled waters and an aspirin. She went back in the living room and handed Kagome her water and the pill. Kagome gulped down the water and swallowed the pill. Sango sat opposite of her and slowly drunk her water. They both sat in complete silence, Kagome fidgeted and Sango played with her fingernails. The fire crackled and popped warming the cold living room air.

Sango looked over to Kagome, who was staring at the fire again.

"It reminds me of his eyes" Kagome said.

"Who" Sango already knew. She was trying to start up a conversation around the tension.

"Him. Sesshomaru." She said. "If you look close enough, there is fire dancing in his eyes"

"How do you know him Kagome" Sango really wanted to know.

"I don't" she drunk some water. "But he knows me"

"So you believe what he said then"

"I don't know, but I'm not just going to give in that easily and I'm not going back to Bankotsu either."

"What" did she just say what I think she just said? "You know he is going to come looking for you"

"So what! What if he lied to me Sango, for 500 years he lied, telling me things that weren't true" she chuckled. "You know I don't even remember anything before I met him, he told me that my family was attacked and I fell from a cliff. TSK. I'm not going to be played for a fool to either Sesshomaru or Bankotsu."

So maybe he did do something to her? Whatever Kagome choice was Sango would stand by her through thick and thin.

"You mind if I stay here awhile, Bankotsu doesn't know where you live"

"It doesn't mean he won't find out Kagome, someday you **will** have to face him, but you can stay here. You still have some clothes left in the extra bedroom and we can go shopping tomorrow" She said. Shopping seemed to cheer Kagome up a little.

"Yeah… that would be nice" Kagome got up from the chair and grabbed her jacket and purse. "I'll see you in the morning okay"

"okay" Sango sipped her drink "Kagome wait!!"

Kagome turned around.

"Do you have feelings for Sesshomaru?" the big million dollar question.

Kagome bit on her bottom lip. She did have a yearning for him but… " he made me feel things I have never felt before… when he kissed me, my mind just exploded and I was scared…because I felt like I knew and loved him my whole life and I never felt like that with Bankotsu.

"Love, huh" Sango smiled.

She nodded. "Yes, but love doesn't last, at least not forever"

* * *

you wont know anything about how Kagome and Bankotsu met until she regains her memory so your in the dark until then.

Sesshomaru blew a pipe this time lol tell me what you think

Sesshomaru Miko


	7. family discussion

Tashio was sitting on his couch with his wife and mate Izaiyo watching a movie when the front door of his living room burst open

Tashio was sitting on his couch with his wife and mate Izaiyo watching a movie when the front door of his living room burst open. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Ginta shuffled inside carrying an unconscious Sesshomaru in the room and dropped his ungracefully on the couch. The others came in and closed the door behind them. Izaiyo gasped and untangled herself from Tashio and went to her stepson's side.

"What happened to him Inuyasha?" Izaiyo pulled the silver hair away from his face.

It took a minute for Inuyasha to answer as he caught his breath. He hadn't realized that Sesshomaru would be so heavy.

"We had… to knock…him out" he said heavily.

Tashio saw the blood that covered Izaiyo's palm as she moved it from Sesshomaru's head.

"Don't you think you hit him a little too hard, darling" Izaiyo got up to get the first aid kit from the kitchen.

"What did you hit him for this time, Inuyasha" they always ended up injuring each other all the time. Tashio was getting annoyed with it. They were interrupting him and Izaiyo's _private time_.

Inuyasha sat where his father was sitting on the bigger couch. He pulled up his feet and set them on the table. He instantly dropped them at the glare on his mother's face when she returned from the kitchen. "Sorry"

The others had sat down on the floor or leaned against the wall waiting to hear the story on why Sesshomaru went loony. Apparently they only chipped in to help when Sesshomaru sent Inuyasha flying out the window.

"Fluffy, here went crazy when he found out his supposed to be dead mate was alive and mated to another" Inuyasha said.

"What mate" Izaiyo said looking at Tashio. She never knew that Sesshomaru had a mate.

Tashio hadn't heard a thing she said. He was shocked at the news. Could she be alive? How? 500 years he put up-… 500 years. That's a bit long for a human…too long.

"Is she still…human?" he was hoping that if she wasn't she would be werewolf, for their sake.

"Nope, Kagome's all vampire and has no memory of Sesshomaru what' so ever" Kouga spoke up from the floor.

Izaiyo was getting annoyed that nobody was even listening to her as she demanded to know who they were talking about. She pulled hard on Tashio's aura and looked at him with stern eyes as he glared at her.

"Don't look at me like that. I've been asking for the longest _who are you talking about_"

He apologized that he hadn't listened to her and explained the situation to her. Her eyes widened in sympathy at the details of their love, Kagome's death, Sesshomaru's depression and his growing coldness to the world. Izaiyo bent her head low to Sesshomaru's and kissed him lightly on the head, rubbing his stained hair. "My poor fluffy"

Inuyasha began to laugh. "You know when he founds out what you did and called him, he's going to have a fit"

Izaiyo eyes bled in anger but it was harmless. "So! He's lost the love of his life, no wonder I could never reach him he has distanced himself from all. All because of her" she said sweetly as she continued to stroke his hair.

Izaiyo thought back to when Sesshomaru's mother had died from a battle wound and Tashio was left alone with his son. Year's later Tashio had met Izaiyo a village princess who had helped him hideout from enemies to recover from a severe wound he sustained in battle. Everything to its path from that point their relationship was kept hidden from Sesshomaru who had still missed his mother dearly.

When Tashio found out that Izaiyo was pregnant with Inuyasha, she moved in with him and Sesshomaru. And you all know how that went. When the treaty between the werewolves and vampires were strained Tashio had sent Izaiyo to live elsewhere for awhile until the lands were calm. She came back much after Sesshomaru mate was killed she noticed the dark aura around Sesshomaru and questioned Tashio, but he had refused to talk about it. It pained him too much.

So now she knew and she looked at him in a new light. She had thought that he had hated people around him except him father of course, who had raised him but… he was just hurting. He was feeling so much hurt and pain that he covered it up with anger that had soon began to eat away at him. Whoever this Kagome was, Izaiyo vowed to bring them back together.

Tashio rolled his eyes and shook his head at his mate Izaiyo. She was all over Sesshomaru sympathizing him. She probably was thinking right know how this would be compared to that damn movie The Notebook. _I hated how she would always cry at the end._

"How come she can't remember him" Tashio said.

"I don't know Sesshomaru figured that her mate has something to do with it" Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and ate some popcorn from a bowl on the table.

"And who is her mate" Tashio didn't like this information one bit. It is against law that one steals another mate while still mated.

Inuyasha choked on his popcorn. "Oh cough I forgot to cough tell you"

"Her mate is Bankotsu" one of the men said from the huddle on the floor.

_Bankotsu_. He had never heard the name before. "Who is that?"

Inuyasha had stopped coughing and gained his breath. "I don't know who he is; I just heard who she was mated to"

Miroku stepped up from the wall and stood in front of Tashio. "Bankotsu is the son Naraku has been hiding since his birth. And the one responsible for sending the spies to Sesshomaru's border"

Izaiyo stood up abruptly. "What! You mean that she's been living with that man for 500 years. The same one that killed her!"

Tashio moved to comfort his angry wife. But she had stepped from him. Clearly she was upset even though she had not met Kagome.

"You better not tell me Inuyasha that you let her go back to that monster Naraku" Izaiyo had her finger pointing at Inuyasha. Memories triggered in his mind of the times when he used to steal cookies from the jar and smear the chocolate on her dresses to clean his hands. He pulled his ears back.

"Mom she doesn't even remember me, I can't kidnap her if she has no memory she'll be scared senseless" his ears pulled back further.

"I don't care, kidnap her the next time you see her. Even if she doesn't know it, none of us will hurt her, she is better in our care than Naraku's" she narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha.

"Mrs. Tashio" Miroku jumped back at the piercing "what" she yelled at him. "It will be okay for the time being, she is staying at her friends Sango's house"

"For how long! What if Ban...Banki, whatever the hell his name is finds her and does something else to her." she was near tears. "Then Sesshomaru won't get his love back and he will remain cold and empty"

Izaiyo went to her mates arm and cried into his shoulder. This was too much for her! Tashio stroked her hair to calm her down. When her cries lessened her pulled her away and cupped her chin.

"Izaiyo, if they say that she has no memory of us then kidnapping is not the best solution we have" Izaiyo opened her mouth to speak; he placed his finger over her lips. "She **is** vampire and she might be afraid of us but _only_ if it comes down to forcing her to stay with us then I will have it done" Izaiyo smiled but she wasn't completely satisfied though.

Aloud groan came from the big heap on the couch. Sesshomaru was beginning to wake up; he dragged his legs from the side of couch and pulled himself up. A hand trailed up to holding his head as he got up.

**Sesshomaru p.o.v.**

I woke up on a couch in my father's living room. My head was throbbing and spinning out of control, everything was a blur. The smells in the room indicated that Ginta, Miroku, Kouga, and the others were here. Inuyasha was close nearby, my father and Izaiyo was here also. As I tried to get up my head spun quicker and I fell back against the couch. My hand was warm and wet. It smelled like blood.

What happened? Oh yes I flipped out when I found out that Kagome was mated to my enemy Bankotsu. Worse of all she was daughter in-law to the man that killed her. Inuyasha had fought to keep me away from her and I turned on him throwing him out the window. The others came and someone knocked me out.

I could hear Izaiyo's voice and see her a bit from all the spinning. She held my held and her words were soft and caring, like my mother's. I pulled my hand away from hers. It brought too many memories I did not want to face. She looked at me with tears welled in her eyes. She was crying before. I heard it moments before I got up. For the first time since I have known her she pushed my coldness aside and gripped my hands again.

Her big brown eyes clashed with my gold ones, she looked deep inside of me as if she could feel my pain and sorrow. Inuyasha has told her then, I don't need her pity. I moved her hands from mine and stood up. My vision was much clearer than before and I suddenly felt tired. The look on my father face was an emotion different from pity, did he express sympathy for me or was he sad to see his eldest son so far gone from him and the world.

I moved my left hand to my pocket and felt for my car keys the entire time I said nothing. Luckily they hadn't fallen out or I would have to call Jaken to come and get me. I never left my father's eyes that were until I decided to take my leave. Izaiyo stared up at me from the couch I had left her at. She probably thought I was a hopeless case. But the funny thing was I never hated her. She was every thing my mother was: kind hearted, spirited, strong, and beautiful. But something in my heart never wanted to accept her.

I knew it wasn't her fault.

I turned to leave heading for the door, Miroku and the others had moved to make way for me. I opened it and took only one step before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was. The one person I was not expected to see my brother Inuyasha behind me, His golden eyes begging in silent pleas.

"Stay, Sesshomaru"

I stood there, too paralyzed to move.

"You can stay up in your old room, it's still untouched" My father said from the center of the room.

I really didn't feel like driving all the way home, I was tired and my head still hurt from whoever hit me, but I could find out about that later. I closed the door. Izaiyo broke out in a smile and squealed. She kissed my father on the cheek while she went and cooked some dinner. Was she really happy that I stayed?

"Sesshomaru, we need to talk"

No we didn't. I already knew what my father wanted to talk about but it was simple. I am going to get Kagome back no matter how I do it but it will be done. I said nothing as I followed my father upstairs to his study and shut the door behind me. From the look he was giving me I knew he was going to get straight to the point.

"You will not go and do something foolish Sesshomaru; I raised you better than that"

"What makes you think I would do something like that" I said my voice hard as usual.

"Because I know you, and from what I heard she doesn't … for now" He crossed his hands. "Whatever you're thinking about forget it"

Quite frankly I was slightly angered by this. "You are to tell me how I should react after finding out my mate has been alive with another man for the past 500 years she should've been dead"

My father sighed. "No Sesshomaru I don't but you need to think straight, you can't just force everything in her face or she'll just run away-

"You think I don't know that already, she ran from me in the club, she thought I was going to kill her when my beast was trying to surface!" I sat down in the chair.

"There are other way's you can talk to her" Tashio was actually trying to convince himself of that.

"Oh really, now how would you go about that if you hadn't seen Izaiyo for 500 years" Tashio eyebrows twitched. "Exactly, and you can't even stay off each other for 25 minutes"

Instead of comforting me, he was giving me another headache. "Sesshomaru all I'm saying is just think before you do something, I know it will be hard but try."

I said nothing to him as I got up from the chair. I need a shower and some rest. Before I shut the door of his study He called out.

"Sesshomaru, we are all in this with you, even Izaiyo so don't get all hasty with her."

Helping me out? I didn't ask for help but… if it will bring me and Kagome back then why not. With the conditions she's in I'll need all the help I can get. After I showered and ate. I went up to my old room and lay in the covers. My mind kept going back to the club and when she had ran away from me. The look on her face was complete fear something I truly did not want to cause her. Her friend. Uh what's her name…? Sango yea Sango had grabbed her from my gaze and they ran towards the exit.

Wait… she said she was staying with her friend Sango for awhile. I yanked the covers back and searched for my jeans in all my nakedness. My phone was on silent but no one had called as expected. It was my day off. I dialed the number I had by memory and waited for the other line to pick up. The familiar raspy voice of a man answered.

"Hello"

"Jaken, do a search for a 30 mile location from a club named KaSan for any property belonging to a Sango person"

"Yes sir"

"I want the results by tomorrow"

"yes sir"

I hung up the phone and went back to my bed. Maybe I'll see my Kagome soon enough"


	8. midnight hunger

Chap 8 is up and beware of lemon very detailed. it is marked in bold if you want to pass it. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP…

Kagome tossed in her bed and reached a lazy arm over to the small dresser and shut the alarm off. She curled back into the covers and closed her eyes back once more…but she couldn't fall back to sleep. She had the weirdest dream last night.

In her dream she was walking in a forest, she wore a kimono and had a bow and arrow strapped to her back. _Why would I need those?_ She didn't know where she was going but she kept walking until she came to a large clearing. She just stood there not knowing which direction to go in, at that moment a tingling sensation ran up her back.

She quickly turned to her left and immediately began to hurry out of the clearing. It was an easy place for some one to jump out and attack her. _Why would someone attack me?_ She had thought. She only went a couple of steps before she tripped over something large and fell flat on her face. She silently cursed and looked down at the object.

_It was fur I tripped over!_ She mentally yelled at herself and kicked the large pelt away. As she turned to continue leaving; the large fur came to life and wrapped itself around her legs, causing her to fall harder on the ground. She screamed when it wrapped itself around her torso and dragged her into the forest. Her fear intensified when a man came into view, blood soaked his clothes and small bruises and dirt covered his face.

The fur yanked her up; her feet didn't even touch the ground as met the height of the man. His golden eyes glared at her.

"You dare to strike me miko"

And that was when the alarm went off and woke her from her sleep. Kagome sat up in the covers staring sleepily at herself in the large mirror Sango had in front of the bed. For whatever reason she did not want to know. Her hair was wild beyond imagination and it was already hard enough to deal with already! She checked the time, it was 8:46. Usually she would wake up later but Sango would may want to leave a bit early since they had a long day ahead of them.

She got up and made her way to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. Once inside she directly took of her clothes and jumped in the shower. While she was washing herself she thought back to the dream. What is a miko? And just who was that man. He had golden eyes and silver hair like Sesshomaru but she really couldn't tell with the blood on his face.

"Why is this happening to me!!" she screamed. "Oh" her hands clamped over her mouth. Hoping she didn't wake Sango up.

I wonder if Bankotsu called. She called him last night to tell him she was spending the night with Sango, but he didn't answer. She decided not to go home until she had this whole mate thing sorted out, but calling him wouldn't hurt. She'd tell him over the phone. Yea that would be good.

Kagome showered up and washed her hair. After 20 minutes she got out, wrapped a towel around her and went into the bedroom. Kagome went to the large closet and searched through the small amount of clothes that were in there. She picked out a pair of flip-flops, a small tank top, and mini skirt. After she dressed Kagome grabbed up her purse and dashed downstairs.

Sango was up and ready cooking breakfast. She wore her brown hair up and she wore a miniskirt and tank top as well.

"Great minds think alike huh" Kagome appeared beside her and Sango checked out their outfits and laughed.

"I cooked some breakfast for me before we leave, it will be a big day" she served up some plates of eggs, sausages, grits, and some orange juice. "there's some blood in the fridge, picked some up last night."

"Thanks" Kagome was grateful that Sango had thought about her different eating habits.

In the fridge was a couple of lidded cups of blood and she picked one up. She tasted it and forced the cold liquid down her throat.

They both sat at the small table while Sango checked her messages on her e-mail. Kagome felt something vibrate beside her inside her purse. It was her phone a little small sign in the corner indicated she had a voicemail. She forgot she had turned the ringer off. She pressed the button.

She waited. "You have 1 new message"

She pressed the button and waited.

"Get your ass home now" Bankotsu snarled on the phone and he hung up.

Kagome sucked in a breath when he hung up. He had never sounded so angry at her like that before. Did he know about last night? If he did there was no way she was going home now. There's no telling what he would do to her.

"I think Bankotsu knows" she said to Sango.

Sango stopped typing and looked at Kagome. "well what did you expect he is going to find out sooner or later"

"well I still need some time to think on some things, i plan on calling him when we get back" she put her phone in her purse and finished her drink.

10 minutes later…

"Okay I'm done, are you ready Kagome" Sango said.

"Yeah let's go" Kagome and Sango left the house.

Meanwhile…

Sesshomaru was still at his parents house when his phone rung. He wasn't asleep he had stayed awoke the whole night thinking about how to get Kagome's memory back. And how he was to deal with fool who had taken her from him. Without looking he picked up his phone he had placed beside him and answered.

"What" his cold voice slipping into place.

"My lord it is Jaken, I have the results of the Sango person you called about" he squeaked.

Nothing…

"Uh there is a Sango Evans that lives on 5325 harris avenue, about 30 minutes away Club KaSan" he rushed through his words.

"good, Jaken" Sesshomaru hung up.

He got out of his bed and put on his clothes. He needed to get back home to get some things prepared, especially to deal with Misaki. As he made his way downstairs, Izaiyo was making breakfast for his father and Inuyasha was sitting on the couch watching television. Sesshomaru said good morning, he was to be respectable in his father's home and he made his way to the door.

Izaiyo called form the kitchen. "Sesshomaru, you don't want anything to eat first?"

Tashio looked at him from the corner of his newspaper.

"I have to get home, I have some things I need to do" Sesshomaru left the house and headed for his black porche Inuyasha had driven for him. He reached his home 45 minutes .later; He parked his vehicle and went inside. A servant stopped and bowed before making her way back to her quarters. Sesshomaru went up the long stairs and reached his room, He sighed and swung his door open. Misaki jolted out of his bed and wrapped the covers about her.

"Sesshomaru, I waited for you all last night where were you?" She said.

His eyes narrowed. Did she think that she can talk to me that way? In a blink of an eye he jerked the covers off of her body which wasn't so attractive to him now, he gripped her arm and threw her out of his room.

"I'll say this for the last time" His eyes flashed red. "Do not step foot in my room again"

Misaki flinched when he slammed the door in her face. Her finger slipped into a fist. Why is he doing this to me! Misaki walked to her room on the lower floor, not caring that she was walking in her bra and panty. She didn't know why Sesshomaru had rejected her; she was a very desirable woman. No man had ever rejected me! She reached her door and slammed it closed. There is only one reason he would cast me aside, he was falling for another. It couldn't be!

Misaki would not have her chances at fame and power destroyed by another woman. She would do everything in her power to keep Sesshomaru, even if it meant killing anyone in her way.

Sesshomaru called a servant to his room and had his whole room cleaned of Misaki's scent. It was going to take awhile so he had used another bathroom to take a shower. After his shower he had went to his study and finished up the work he had failed to complete the last week or so. Within 4 hours he was only finished halfway through his work, his mind wasn't completely into it to finish.

It was almost 6:00 when he finished and he remembered the address Jaken had given him. He had to go see her tonight, he didn't know if he wanted to confront her just yet. She might be afraid of him, after what she had seen in the club. He summoned Jaken.

"Yes lord Sesshomaru" the small toad bowed at his desk.

"Sesshomaru stood and cleaned up his desk. "Has my room been cleaned?"

"Yes sir, finished over 15 minutes ago"

"And did you do the other thing I asked" He glared at Jaken.

"Oh yes sir! Everything is in order in your room" Jaken said "But sir may I ask a question"

Sesshomaru answered. "No, you will have the answer to your question very soon, but I will put you in charge for tonight. I have something I need to take care of."

Jaken squeaked. "Yes lord Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru retrieved his keys and jumped in his car. He started it up and made his way over to Sango's house.

Kagome and Sango had come back from their shopping with a lot of bags in hand. Kagome had at least ten bags full of clothes and Sango had eight. They had gotten a little carried away when they went inside of the Victoria Secret store. Kagome had a good time with Sango; they talked more about Sesshomaru and Bankotsu, Sango told her about the one guy that was with Sesshomaru last night, Miroku. Sango said that he was kind of cute.

They went to a lot of stores in Tokyo eventually Kagome had to get out of the sun and rest a while in the shade. Too much sun had weakened her.

Kagome and Sango had come into the house laughing and talking about their day. It was kind of late, so Sango had fixed herself a little snack and Kagome had to drink another cup of cold blood which didn't do much for her appetite. She thanked Sango for the fun day and told her good night. She dragged all her bags of clothes in the room and shut the door.

_I think I went a little overboard…_ she chose to put them up in the closet tomorrow. She checked her phone for messages from Bankotsu. He called fifteen times and left her five voice messages. _Maybe I should call him…_ she checked her voice mail.

_You have six new messages._ Beep.

10:56 am "Kagome I won't tell you again get your ass home now" he hung up.

11:15 am "I'm sorry Kagome for sounding so angry the last two messages, you didn't call me last night and I'm worried, call me" He was a little sincere.

12:45 pm_ "_Kagome its 12:45 and you haven't called me yet. I…" he hung up.

3:05 pm "Kagome I know you are out with another man! When I catch him I'm going to tear his fucking throat out" He snarled into the phone and a loud crashing sound ended the call.

Did he throw the phone against the wall?

Kagome didn't want to even listen to the last message she dialed Bankotsu's phone. Ring… "Hello" Wow he didn't even wait for a second ring.

"Bankotsu this is Kagome" she said slightly angered.

He started moving around. "Kagome where are you" he demanded.

"I'm safe" she said "I'm not with another man if that's what you're thinking"

He hissed "you're lying; your mark tells me different"

What? What did he mean my mark? She clamped her hand over the bite mark as if to block whatever he could perceive from it.

"And you have been lying about something else too, I found out about that club of yours and why do _werewolves_ have free run of that place" he said.

Kagome swallowed. "You never let me do what I want Bankotsu so I did go behind your back and purchased a club of my own" and "I don't hate werewolves like you do, there is no reason too"

Bankotsu clutched the phone tighter. He heard it slightly crack beneath the pressure. "Who was it?"

"Who" Kagome squeaked.

"The man you fucked, you bitch!!" he yelled into the phone.

Kagome jumped off the bed. "First of all I never slept with someone else and how dare you call me a bitch, you think I don't know all the times you have been unfaithful to me"

Bankotsu was silent. She looked around behind her. I don't think Bankotsu was growling.

"You slept with the servant girl Kanna and I don't know how many others but I don't blame her because she had no choice but to obey you," she was blowing fire out of her mouth. "And I had some nerve to think you loved me"

"Kagome" Bankotsu called out to her. But she ignored him.

"I will return home when I feel like it and when I do you will stay far away from me" She hung up the phone and tossed it over her shoulder. She was near to tears when she got up to the shower but she wiped them away. Her phone started to ring again and she turned it off.

Kagome went to the bathroom, stripped her clothes and jumped in the shower. How dare he try to use her loyalty for him against her? She yanked the shampoo and squeezed the contents on her hair and rubbed furiously. There was rumors going on around the mansion that Bankotsu was screwing some of the servants and his coworkers. Kagome had never believed it until she had passed Kanna one night and smelled her and Bankotsu's dirty deed in her scent.

She cried to herself that night all alone in her bed and from that point on she tried her hardest to repair whatever hole was in their relationship. It improved greatly, she had forgotten about his betrayal and he had paid more attention to her.

After Kagome had showered she wrapped the white terry cloth towel around her and went to her Victoria secret bag. After searching through the bra sets and lingerie. She pulled out a flowered halter babydoll top and matching thong. She dropped the towel and slipped the panties on; she turned and looked at herself in the mirror. _God she didn't what she would do without lingerie ._she giggled and slipped on the babydoll top. Two big flowers covered her breast and the rest was see-through that stopped right above her hips.

Kagome looked over herself and giggled happily. Her anger about Bankotsu was gone and now she had an urge to dance. The room was a bit stuffy so she went to the window and opened it, cool air flowed in. She turned on some soft music and began dancing to the smooth rhythm.

Sesshomaru was crouched on a tree branch right across from Kagome's room. When he arrived hours earlier, no one was home. So he waited for them to arrive. Now he was in a tree, nearly toppling over at the sight of Kagome in the sexy lingerie. He was watching her ever since the lights cut on in the room and he had overheard the conversation between Bankotsu and her. He had let out a growl when Bankotsu had called her a bitch in his anger. Kagome had turned around and peered out the window, he leaned back into the shadows.

She had gone to take a shower and minutes later came out in a towel, she was searching in her bag for something then when she found it she dropped the towel. Sesshomaru was purring at the sight of her from behind. Her wet hair clung to her back and trailed down her soft skin resting on top of her curved and plump ass. Sesshomaru nails raked against the tree limb as she bent over to pull the silk fabric on. Kagome turned to look at herself in the mirror and he licked his lips at the side view he had of her breast, she lifted her arms to pull her hair up and her nipples hardened to points as if beckoning for him to taste them.

He checked his surrounding, checking to see if some other male intruder was looking upon his Kagome. Only he had the right to look at her so. By now she was fully clothed and slow music poured from her room. It wasn't loud enough to disturb her friend in the other room but it was enough for him to hear it clearly. Kagome was dancing, ever so slowly to the rhythm of the music. She slowly rolled her hips and curled her arms in the air. She closed her eyes and bit the bottom of her lips. Sesshomaru didn't know how much he was going to take this.

He jumped from the branch and landed with a sound on the ground. He stepped closer to the window and breathed in her fresh sweet scent as he peered at her from the window. What happened to him for him to act like a peeping tom? Any ways he didn't care he continued to stare at his stunningly beautiful mate. He wondered if she knew she was dancing the ritual of attraction. Something she had learned to do when she was human, although then she was always shy at performing it but now she moved with passion and determination. It was having a heavy effect on him. Then suddenly she stopped moving.

Kagome chest rose and fell in exhaustion; a heavy unbearable feeling crept over her. She didn't know where all of a sudden it had come from but she felt…empty. She stayed where she was and her eyes drifted to the ground. She couldn't force herself to even muster a single smile on her face, she felt nothing. She tried thinking about Bankotsu and the feeling weighed heavier on her. Okay that won't work. Her mind drifted to Sesshomaru but she shook it off. Wait… some of the pressure lifted.

"Sesshomaru…" she smiled.

The pressure lifted greatly when she thought about Sesshomaru. His deep eyes of molten gold and his silver hair of fine silk. He was an incredibly sexy werewolf indeed. Maybe she felt more for him than she thought… she cupped her arms around her and her eyes drifted shut, she imagined that she was in the office again, when he had her pressed in between him. He had strong muscled arm and now she noticed his wrists were striped.

Then her memory shifted to when he almost tore the office in half, when he found out Bankotsu was her mate. She shuddered. The music had changed to a more upbeat song and she turned it off. The room was cooler than she thought it would be, so she went to close the window. She slipped into bed and turned the lamp out, her last thought was about the silvered haired male she had met last night. She drifted off peacefully to sleep.

Beware!! Lemon very close!!

Sesshomaru had sat underneath the window for what had seemed like an hour. _She said my name._ He had thought at one moment she was very sad about something, she was just standing in the middle of the room with her eyes staring to the floor. He was just about to go to her when he had felt a pull on him. He looked down to see if there was some sort of something that pulled him. There was nothing. Then he had felt it again more strongly and he stayed his hands to the sides of the windows, restraining himself from being pulled in.

She didn't know that she was calling to him. The act of calling your soulmate by talking to their soul. She was his soulmate! No matter who she belonged to, she was rightfully his. He reveled in the thought as Kagome fell asleep; her breathing slowed indicating she was fully asleep. Sesshomaru took action.

He stood in front of the window and pushed it opened. She had forgotten to lock it and thus endangering herself in the night, he would have to talk to her about that. He stepped in very quietly and locked the window behind him.

He turned to see Kagome on a large bed and she moved slightly in her sleep. He crept closer and stood over her as she slept, her soft pale skin glowed in the moonlight. He peeled of the jacket he had on and slowly laid down next to her. He stiffened when she turned towards him and draped an arm across his chest.

"Why are you sneaking into my room" she said sleepily.

Sesshomaru didn't know whether or not she was talking in her sleep or really awake.

She opened her eyes, the beautiful blue shade burning brightly.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep" he whispered in her ear.

Kagome shivered at the hot breath on her ear. "I was until you opened my window"

Sesshomaru was impressed. "Well you should learn to lock your window before you sleep"

"What are you doing here" she propped her head on her elbow.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he stared at her. She looked almost ethereal in the moonlight. Her raven hair tousled in tight waves behind her, pale skin had a heavenly shine to it, and her fangs peeked from her plump red lips. "Sesshomaru"

"I came to apologize for my behavior last night" He said stroking her hair.

Kagome didn't know why she was so attracted to Sesshomaru, maybe it was his intense golden orbs that seemed to burn holes into her very soul every time he looked at her. He held himself in honor and power, more respectable than Bankotsu. Maybe…

"I accept your apology, but" she started.

Sesshomaru cupped her chin; she was nibbling her lip again. "What is it?, you can tell me anything"

Kagome smiled and put her hand in his. "I want to give you a chance… to explain this connection we have between each other." She pressed. "Maybe it will give me answers as to why I feel so strongly for you"

**LEMON!!**

Sesshomaru felt his heart skip a beat when she said those words. When she opened her mouth to say something else his lips crashed upon hers and they fell back against the bed. She struggled underneath him, her fist hitting his shoulders then she slowed and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss. Sesshomaru tongued her lips and slipped it inside her mouth, she welcomed him and their tongues were fighting for dominance. Of Course Sesshomaru won the battled and Kagome had moaned to his touch.

Kagome caressed Sesshomaru's back as he trailed kisses down her jaw and collarbone, sucking the opposite of where Bankotsu's mark rested. She arched to his sucking slightly pulling on his long hair. Kagome barely had time to pull her straps down before Sesshomaru engulfed one of her nipples into his mouth biting down slightly with his fang. Kagome jerked and moaned under him, he growled in satisfaction before biting her again. Kagome struggled to take shirt as another moan escaped her lips; Sesshomaru stopped and ripped the shirt from him completely making a nice display of flexing his hard muscles.

He moved from beside her and stood from the bed pulling his jeans off. Kagome blushed at the hard member Sesshomaru had no problem showing. _He is a lot bigger than Bankotsu, what if he hurts me?_ Sesshomaru kneeled in front of her, his gaze ran up and down at the erotic image of Kagome. Her legs were bent and slightly open. One of her breast was in full view and her black hair was wild haloing around her head. Sesshomaru loomed closer and kissed Kagome hard on the lips, at the same time he had both of her legs in each arm and dragged her across the bed to him as he positioned himself between her.

Kagome moaned heavier as Sesshomaru grinded against her, she kissed his hot skin and licked his neck, her feeling of lust increased and so had her hunger for blood. Sesshomaru kisses trailed down between her breast and her stomach. Her nails had sharpened and rested above her head as he sucked on her navel his tongue swirling in its depth. Sesshomaru pulled away and stared seductively at her while he slowly pulled off her panties. He never took his eyes off of her as teased his tongue in between her folds and licked up her sweet juices. She bit her lips and her blood seeped into her mouth she arched and curled away from his torture but he held on to her thighs and licked wildly at her throbbing center.

Sesshomaru was lost within her, the strong smell of her arousal so close to her center had sent him into overdrive as he took her with a stiff tongue. She thrashed about wildly, screaming his name as if he was the last man on earth. When he sensed her release was close he pushed himself deeper inside of her and flicked his thumb over her bud. Kagome grabbed the headboard and screamed in absolute bliss as her body jerked in response to her release. Sesshomaru had begun to lick up the juices on his fingers and lips. He traveled back up kissing her sweaty skin. He kissed her on the lips the taste of blood swirled on his tongue.

He stopped and looked Kagome over, during her release she had bit herself on the lip and blood was flowing from the wound. Sesshomaru licked up the liquid and her lip that was already beginning to heal. She needed to feed. Her claws had curled and her fangs were elongated and sharp.

"Do you need to feed" he said holding Kagome up so that she straddled him as he went to his knees.

It took a moment for her to speak, her body not completely calmed from her orgasm. "I'll be fine"

"Hn" he said. He took his claw and sliced the skin at his neck. "Here, feed"

Kagome stared at the blood on his neck. She licked her lips at the powerful smell of it. "I can't I can only drink from Bankotsu"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her and forced her head on his neck. Unable to retrain herself her tongue darted on to the blood, Kagome moaned and sunk her teeth into Sesshomaru's neck. Sesshomaru groaned when Kagome teeth sunk into his flesh, instead of pain he was experiencing indescribable pleasure that intensified every time Kagome sucked more from him. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as Kagome ground her hips against him, the pleasure was unbearable. Kagome still clung to him as he laid her back on the bed. He kissed her as he moved her legs open, wider to receive him. He position the head of his painful erection when Kagome's tongued flicked across his skin he plunged within her.

She screamed out in pain and pleasure, mostly in pain. Sesshomaru softly kissed her and apologized to her repeatedly. When she was used to him she moved against him licking the bite on his neck. Sesshomaru pulled himself out and pushed back into her with more force, keeping a rhythm. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru his eyes was tinting pink and he was holding back on her fearful of what he would to her. She pulled him closer. "It's okay, I'm fine" Sesshomaru growled and kissed her, pumping into her more forcefully Kagome cried out and gripped his shoulders as he slid deep into her newer depths, the coil in her stomach was getting tighter by the second. Sesshomaru had lost control of himself and his beast had gotten hold of the reigns. He tossed Kagome on her stomach and drew her to her knees. Her grabbed her slim waist and slammed into her, kagome screamed into the pillow and clawed at the headboard. Sesshomaru was pumping into her furiously His release was nearing and so was hers. She screamed in pleasure as he slammed into her pumping his seed deep inside of her. Sesshomaru fell on top of her and he slowly regained his control.

**END LEMON**

"Are you okay" he asked.

"I think I am" she looked over her shoulder. "You got a little excited at the end, I see"

"It wasn't me, my beast seemed to have missed you more than me" Sesshomaru didn't want to move off her but he did. He lay besides her pulling her close to him.

"So what now" she said softly.

"We sleep"

"But what about-"she was cut off.

Sesshomaru kissed her on the lips. "Sleep"

And that's just what she did.

Meanwhile…

Kana was curled in fear in the sheets at the enraged Bankotsu throwing things around in the room. Bankotsu had woken up early in the night and had begun to curse loudly and shout out bad things about Kagome. She ducked when a vase was heading in her direction and crashed above her head. She dashed from the bed and ran out the bedroom.

Bankotsu stared at the Photo of Kagome in his hands. She… she… he crumpled and threw the photo from his hands. He yanked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Renkotsu get your ass here in the morning, I'm going to the west tomorrow"

"What for" Renkotsu answered groggily.

"I'm going to go get my mate" he slammed the phone down.

Bankotsu sat down angrily on his bed, flinging the lampshade across the room. He was asleep with Kanna when he felt a tingling sensation on his neck, then it had burned painfully. Kagome was with another man and she wasn't just talking to him either! Just wait till I get her ass back here, she is going to wish she had never betrayed me…

Bankotsu snatched up the phone again.

"Kaede, make me another potion, one much stronger than the first one before"

* * *

WHOO STEAMY NIGHT FOR KAGOME AND SESSHOMARU... JUST WHAT IS BANKOTSU PLANNING TUNE IN TO FIND OUT... NEXT CHAPTER SOON...

sesshomaru's miko


	9. I care for him

I HAVE 7,0011 HITS AND ONLY 50 REVIEWS... COME ON PEOPLE GET WITH THE PROGRAM. CHOP CHOP. JK its good toknow alot of people like my story so... here is Chapter 9 is up. ENJOY!!

* * *

Kagome purred into the hard warm body underneath her, twirling her small fingers into his silky hair. She smiled to herself as she thought about last night, she had not felt any regret but she was happy. She had never felt so happy in her whole life or loved so much for one. She slowly pulled herself off of Sesshomaru and sat up in bed. Kagome looked down at him, sleeping so peacefully. _He can sleep a bit longer_. She lightly kissed him on the lips and went off to take a shower.

An arm snaked around her waist and pulled her back into bed. She giggled softly stroking the now awake Sesshomaru.

"Where do you think you are going" He said whispering into her ear.

"How long have you been up?" pulling his hair from his face.

"Few minutes before you did, where were you headed"

"I was going to take a shower, you were looking so peaceful I didn't want to wake you" She curled deeper into his warm body.

Sesshomaru sniffed deeply into her hair. Lately he had not been getting the sleep that he needed. He often would not sleep for a few days in a row, staring off at his ceiling in his bed, thinking of what could have been. Thinking of his kagome in his arms, in his bed…

"Sesshomaru are you okay"

"I'm fine…now" Sesshomaru kissed her and she kissed him back.

"So what do you want to do today?"

Kagome pulled herself back up, shielding her nudity with the sheets. She tapped her finger on her chin and thought… maybe I should use this day to get him to tell me more about 'us'. She glanced at him staring at her. Those eyes…

"I want to meet your parents" She blurted.

Sesshomaru was stunned. He thought she would want to take it slow but she decided to jump the whole train! "You…want to meet my parents, are you sure?"

"yes if you say what was between us is true then what better way to know than to speak with your parents… obviously I must have been liked by them" _I wonder who he got his looks from._

A wide grin appeared on Sesshomaru's face, he sensed her heart had beat quicker. "Okay, first let's take our shower"

Kagome squealed as Sesshomaru yanked the sheets from her picked her up bridal style and headed for the bathroom. From the gaze on his face, she had a feeling that she would be leaving the bathroom for a while.

oOo

Renkotsu was staring cautiously at Bankotsu as he paced back and forth in the study; he had been sitting the chair for almost an hour hearing Bankotsu rambling on about something about kagome, some werewolf guy and getting payback. Whatever it was he wished Bankotsu would get a hold of himself so that he could leave. He had a date today.

"Bank, why don't you just call her and tell her to get back here" Renkotsu said impatiently.

Bankotsu glared at him. "Don't you think I have done that? I know she was with him"

Renkotsu sighed as Bankotsu went back to pacing. "What did you expect Bankotsu her memory was going to come back eventually; you're lucky it was for this long."

Renkotsu easily dodge the lamp being thrown at him. He shrugged Bankotsu off and glanced down at his watch. He had only three hours left to go and get ready for his date, He would have to rush Bankotsu along. Truth be told he felt a bit sorry for Kagome, he had met her weeks before Bankotsu fed her the potion. She was active and energized, helping around the castle with whatever she could but he always saw the emptiness in her eyes, she was missing someone dearly. But he had no idea who.

"Renkotsu what rights do I have towards her" Bankotsu asked. Renkotsu narrowed his eyes. He was up to something.

"As her mate, you have the right – wherever she is- to take her back and take punishment upon them both" Renkotsu said. Bankotsu smiled.

Renkotsu was a professional cop and former lawyer so he knew everything about the terms of mating. He doubts that Bank would actually hurt Kagome anyway. He lit a cigarette and glanced at his watch again.

"Do you have somewhere to be" Bankotsu asked curiously.

"Uh yea I do, I have a date with Jakotsu, and you know how he gets when I'm late" he blurted out. "Look bank there's nothing I can do about this; you only assume that she's with another man, who is by the way…"

"Sesshomaru Tashio" Bankotsu said in disgust.

Renkotsu started coughing on his cigarette and looked at his cousin as if he had gone crazy. "Wait… you want to go and find a woman which you have no idea where she's at in the property of the most psychotic maniac on this earth!" Renkotsu shouted.

"If you step foot on that man's land he is going to rip you from limb to limb, you better think more clearly on this"

"I have… and I know that she is with him, and when I find her I will deal with her myself and that dog is going to die at my hands." Bankotsu pulled his jacket from the closet and grabbed his keys from the table. "What"

Renkotsu was shaking his head, mumbling to himself. Why today of all days! He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Jakotsu's cell. He answered on the second ring, his voice pitched to feminine perfection.

"Hello"

Renkotsu ran his hand through his head. "Hey babe"

"No, Renkotsu I'm not hearing it… we are going on our date TONIGHT" Jakotsu was pissed.

"You don't even know what I'm about-

"You always call me babe when you cancel our dates" Jakotsu interrupted.

"Look it's only going to be a couple of hours…I'll b back on time. I need to help bank with something"

"You know what tell Bankotsu to handle his own problems and you get here now"

"I'll make it up to you, I promise" Renkotsu said.

"You better" Jakotsu hung up the phone. Renkotsu turned and pointed at Bankotsu as they both went out the door. "If he kicks me out, I'm crashing here"

oOo

Sesshomaru was driving his car and Kagome was in the passenger seat looking out the window. They were on their way to his father's house, Sesshomaru called and let them know that he was coming but he hadn't said anything about Kagome. He wanted it to be a surprise. He glanced back at Kagome; she was humming softly to the music. She had sung for him many times before, he forgotten hoe beautiful she sounded.

"Sesshomaru, what is a miko" She said turning her head towards him.

He was shocked by her question, maybe her memories were coming around. "Where did you hear that word from?"

Kagome played with his fingers. "I had a dream that I was in a field carrying a bow and arrow, I didn't know where I was so I kept walking, I tripped over this big furry thing and got a bit angry so it kicked it but it moved and dragged me through the woods and

You were there, you were hurt but clearly the large furry thing belonged to you and you called me a miko"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Yes, that was the first day we met and that large furry thing was my mokomoko"

Kagome widened her eyes "You mean that thing is a part of you" She lifted his right arm inspecting his body. "Where is it I don't see it"

Sesshomaru laughed even harder. He kissed Kagome as they came to a stoplight. "I can take it off whenever I want to but I am still able to control it from far away"

She blushed. "so what is a miko"

"A miko is a defender against the paranormal"

"So I was the warrior woman type" Kagome couldn't imagine herself as one.

"Something like that" Sesshomaru said. The car pulled up into a driveway and a beautiful house came into view.

Kagome looked at the house and suddenly grew nervous. What if I say the wrong thing and upset them… Sesshomaru had to have adopted his dislike of vampires from his parents. Sesshomaru got out of the car, went around and opened her door. She hesitated to step out but he reassured her that she would do just fine. They both walked up the stone steps and Sesshomaru rung the doorbell of his father's door. Scuffling of feet could be heard and the door opened.

"Oh my god, Inu he brought the girl here!" Izaiyo yelled happily and pulled them inside.

Inuyasha and Miroku were lazily sitting on the couch watching TV, they quickly jumped up and cleared the way out for the two. Kagome was more nervous than she thought; everyone was staring grinning from ear to ear. Loud thumps were coming from the stairs and a tall man appeared from the corner. Mentally Kagome screamed in her head, this can't be Sesshomaru's father!

The guy could actually pass for a hot supermodel. He was tall in height and had the same silver hair and gold eyes as his two sons. He didn't have a crescent moon in front of his head nor did Izaiyo, so where did that come from. A blue stripe donned his cheeks. He came up to her and leaned over, capturing Kagome in a loving hug. She did only what she knew what to do… she hugged him back.

Sesshomaru smiled at the embrace. He knew his father enjoyed seeing Kagome after so long.

"You still don't have your memory do you" Inu stepped back and stared at Kagome.

"No" Kagome said glancing at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stepped forward and draped an arm around her waist. Inu arched an eyebrow at the gesture. "I brought her here hoping it would help some"

Inu nodded. "My name is Inu Tashio and this is my mate Izaiyo"

"Hello"

"My name is Miroku, we met at the club" Miroku cupped her hand and smiled. Sesshomaru growled and Miroku quickly sat down.

Kagome giggled. "I know your name, Inuyasha"

Inuyasha shrugged and gave her a hug too. She gladly accepted it. Soon everyone sat down and told then their memories of Kagome, the good and the bad times they had together. Kagome could feel herself becoming more attached to Sesshomaru's family by the hour. She had helped Izaiyo cook dinner; they all watched a movie in the living room and played a couple of board games. She often peeked at Sesshomaru, laughing at Inuyasha's goofy impression of Ben stiller in the movie dodge ball.

Later, Sesshomaru and Kagome called it quits for the night; they took a shower struggling hard to keep their desires at bay, then they both crept into Sesshomaru's bed and curled close to each other. Kagome softly singed a lullaby before she fell asleep and Sesshomaru followed soon after.

(Part 2) The Next Morning…

Loud banging jolted Sesshomaru out of his sleep, almost pushing Kagome right off of him onto the floor. She gravelly clung onto his shoulder as the banging persisted. Muffled shouting could be heard and Sesshomaru looked out his window. The cops were here. _What the hell is going on?_

The room door opened and Kagome quickly covered herself. Inu was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. "Get dressed and do not let her out of this room"

Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome called out to Inu but he had gone downstairs.

"Sesshomaru, what's going on" She said desperately.

"The cops are downstairs, I think they are here for you" He pulled on his jeans and pulled his long silver hair into a ponytail.

"I thought Bankotsu didn't now where your parents lived" She practically shouted. _I can't go back to him now…._

Sesshomaru turned and saw the fear in her eyes. He rushed over to her and embraced her in a passionate kiss. "I won't let him take you or hurt you, do you know that?"

She nodded.

"Good" he moved the strand of hair from her face. "Get dressed and do not move from this room"

"Wait" Kagome pulled him back. "You're not going to leave me in here by myself are you?"

"I have to go downstairs, I'll be back" he kissed her, grabbed his tank top and went downstairs. Someone knocked on the door and slowly crept it opened.

Izaiyo poked her head in. "Need some company"

Kagome smiled and dragged herself from the bed into the bathroom.

oOo

Downstairs all hell was about to break loose. There was Renkotsu and Bankotsu armed with four officers at the door. Inu, Miroku, and Inuyasha stood throughout the room but one man in particular had his eyes on someone special. Inu was standing close by Sesshomaru in case he needed to stop his son from doing something stupid.

Bankotsu and Sesshomaru were eyeballing each other. Not one of them blinked at all.

"Where is my mate" Bankotsu said a long drawl.

Sesshomaru was about to jump him but was stopped by his father. "You have no right in my home without a warrant"

Renkotsu pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Inu. Inu didn't take it. Renkotsu nodded to the four officers behind them and they began to move out, but the fierce growl from Inu stopped them completely.

"I am the former lord of this land, you will tell me why.you.are.here." Inu snarled.

Renkotsu stepped forward. "My apology, but my client here assumes that his mate is here at this resident regarding an illegal liaison with Lord Sesshomaru Tashio."

"So what if she is" Sesshomaru said. Still staring Bankotsu down.

Renkotsu's eyes widened. "She is here? You know that she has betrayed her union with her mate and must be punished for it"

"And when was it illegal for me to take something back that has been stolen from me" Sesshomaru snarled.

"Excuse me?" Renkotsu was clueless about the situation.

Bankotsu spoke quickly. "He speak of lies, she is mine you damn flea bitten dog, KAGOME GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "She is not your anymore leech, I made sure of that"

Bankotsu jumped on Sesshomaru striking him in the face; Sesshomaru dodged it and punched Bankotsu in the stomach. The others broke out in a fight, Inuyasha sent two officers flying out the window and Miroku was going head to head with Renkotsu.

Kagome could hear glass breaking from downstairs and the men shouting. Izaiyo pulled Kagome to her close and stroked her hair to calm Kagome down. Kagome didn't want anyone to get hurt over her! She just wanted to know the truth.

"It will be okay Kagome" Izaiyo whispered. Her motherly instincts coming into play.

"But what if he gets hurt or Bankotsu kills someone, then it will be my fault" She sobbed.

"They will be fine, Sesshomaru loves you and he will fight to the very ends of the earth to have you once again." She said.

Kagome sobbing slowed but the fight downstairs hadn't, it seemed to have increased in violence, Kagome pulled herself away from Izaiyo and apologized to her before running out the room door. Izaiyo yelled for Kagome but she was too late Kagome was downstairs already.

oOo

Kagome sided to a halt when the bloody view of the battle came into view. She braced herself and frantically searched for Sesshomaru, she found him near the door fighting Bankotsu. Using no sense whatsoever she rushed over to him and jumped into Sesshomaru arms. He jumped back barely able to dodge the claw that almost rendered her back.

"Kagome, what the hell are you doing!"

* * *

OOOH it was kind of close there, maybe her feelings are beginning to unravel without the use of her memories... just maybe... so tell me what you think!!

remember to review!!

Sesshomaru's Miko


	10. The truth and Insanity

Whoo this chapter was giving me some problems... But it was nothing i couldn't handle.lol sorry it took so long to update, i've been busy with prom, grad bash and trying to figure what the hell im going to do about college but i managed to squeeze it in.

So here goes **chapter 10: The truth and Insanity...** ENJOY!

* * *

Kagome skided to a halt when the bloody view of the battle came into view. She braced herself and frantically searched for Sesshomaru, she found him near the door fighting Bankotsu. Using no sense whatsoever she rushed over to him and jumped into Sesshomaru arms. He jumped back barely able to dodge the claw that almost rendered her back.

"Kagome, what the hell are you doing!"

The fighting had ceased as the men saw Kagome race through them and into Sesshomaru's arms. Bankotsu was breathing steam at what he saw before him. Kagome clung to Sesshomaru's neck and shoulders pleading for him to stop fighting. Sesshomaru backed away to give them a couple of feet away from Bankotsu in case he tried to snatch her away. She loosed her hold as Sesshomaru held her up from behind.

"Kagome I told you to stay upstairs" He said firmly.

She shook her head and tugged his shirt. "I'm not going to let you get hurt because of me, if something happened I would feel like it's my fault"

Sesshomaru set her on her feet; he noticed she was wearing one of his shirts which were sliding off her shoulders. "Kagome, I could never blame you for anything. I would fight for you forever even if I have to wait another 500 years to get you back."

"I know you would" and_ that's what I'm afraid of._

Kagome looked around at everyone in the room, all of this over her. "Please I don't want you to fight, Bankotsu I'm sorry but… I'm not leaving this house"

Sesshomaru flashed a triumphant smile towards Bankotsu as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's slim waist. She still connected eyes with Bankotsu as she slid deeper into Sesshomaru's hold. There was no way she could go back to him now, she knew that look on his face, it was just the same look his father would get when he wanted to go out and kill someone. _He wants to kill me_. Small footsteps were heard on the staircase, Izaiyo poked her head out from the corner. Inu held out his hand for her and she was soon standing by his side.

"You belong to me, not him" Bankotsu growled.

"I don't belong to you, I never did! Sesshomaru doesn't have to prove anything to me because I believe him!" Kagome yelled. "You are a liar, thief and a sadistic murderer!"

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome behind him as Bankotsu started towards Kagome in full anger but he was stopped by Renkotsu. His hand was held tight on his shoulder. "Okay I'm the cop here and I say there will be no more fighting or I'll throw every last one of you in jail, including you Bankotsu" He let his hand drop. "Now what is this talk about Bankotsu taking what was not his?"

"What! Don't act like you don't know" Inuyasha spoke for the first time since they arrived. "You know what he did to Kagome"

Renkotsu sighed. Kagome stared at Renkotsu and her heart dropped.

"You knew" she said softly. "After all this time you knew"

Renkotsu spoke the truth. "I knew that Bankotsu wanted to take you as a mate. He talked about you all the time and showered you with gifts, it seemed like he was so in love with you, according to the rules I thought there was wrong with it."

Inu spoke up "What rules? You can't erase someone's memory just because you want to mate them! Did it ever occur to you what would happen if she ever met Sesshomaru again, the confusion she would be in?"

"No! None of that ever occurred to me! I don't even know who he is, except that he rules the west." Renkotsu pointed at Sesshomaru. "Kagome, I'm sorry for what happened and when I first met you. You were so lively, kind, and you were favored by all of the residents of the castle."

Kagome refused to look at him. "Why did he erase my memory?"

"At that time I only visited my cousin a few times out of the month, sometimes at night in your sleep you would have nightmares and lash out at the servants, then the following morning you couldn't get up out of bed and stare out the window until you fell asleep again. He told me that recently you just had witnessed your whole family slaughtered by a pack of rogue werewolves and that he found you there in the rubble, A nasty blow to the head you couldn't remember much about it."

Sesshomaru growled. "Well let me tell you the truth about your cousin's story, 1 Kagome's family was not killed by werewolves but by natural death. 2 Before Kagome set foot in that castle she was human and dead in my castle in _our_ bed. Does that give you any questions"

Renkotsu was confused. "What do you mean _your_ bed, she was

"My mate before she was even his, she died in the battle of 1508 by the hands of his father Naraku who has disappeared out of nowhere, he cleaned her memory of me and my family and forced his mark upon her, which I do intend on erasing and you say you knew nothing about all of that" Sesshomaru eyes flashed red.

Renkotsu was speechless, he never knew that was the real reason Bankotsu asked about the potion. He sat down heavily into the couch and ran his hand through his hair; guilt was washing over him like a tsunami. How could Bankotsu do such a thing, he was no better than his own father. But he had no room to talk, if he hadn't agreed to the potion in the first place then there could be a chance that Kagome would remember everything and reunite with her mate Sesshomaru.

Kagome moved away from Sesshomaru and kneeled next to Renkotsu. He really had no idea what was really going on he was just trying to help her out. "Hey, Renkotsu don't feel so guilty it's not your fault you were mislead, I forgive you"

"But I'm just as guilty as him" He said wallowing in shame.

"I said I forgive you…okay if you want to make it up then we can do it over a banana split, come on no one blames you"

Renkotsu moved from the chair and pulled out his handcuffs, Kagome stepped back into Sesshomaru and the others tensed. Renkotsu fished for his gun and said:

"Bankotsu, you're under-

Bankotsu was nowhere in the room. "Where is he?"

The other turned behind them and saw nothing but walls and ceiling. They were so enwrapped in Renkotsu's confession none of them had noticed that Bankotsu had run off. Renkotsu ordered the guards to circle around the house and he put a mag in his gun.

"I didn't think the bastard would run away" Renkotsu muttered.

The guards came back and reported. "He's not in the perimeter and his vehicle is gone"

"Dammit! He's probably going to go on the run, look I have and check his place and go back to the department, Thank you Kagome for forgiving me and lord Sesshomaru please forgive me as well. It would be best if you all go somewhere else for the night maybe to your mansion where it is more guarded, in case he comes back for round 2"

Inuyasha said as arrogant as he was. "Like he could try"

Kagome went to hug Renkotsu and Sesshomaru felt a tinge of jealousy hit him. Kagome said something in that foreign language he had heard her speak before. Renkotsu replied back in the language as well. After the cops had gone they still continued to talk.

"Kagome are you okay" Izaiyo asked.

"Sesshomaru you never told me that I was killed by Naraku" Kagome arms rested on her hips.

Inu knew what time it was and ordered everyone back upstairs. Kagome leaned against the broken window and Sesshomaru stood in middle of the room. There was one thing that Kagome was shocked by, she was killed by Naraku! Sure he was a crazy man but he always treated Kagome with respect and care like a real daughter.

"It was him, I wouldn't lie" Sesshomaru eyes glimmered.

"I know you wouldn't but… that is so hard to believe he treated me like his daughter, well ever since I met Bankotsu.

"Well he's not the person who you think he is, he hates humans and werewolves and kills them for sport" Sesshomaru snapped.

Kagome knew he was getting angry but there was one thing she had to know. "Did you kill his mate?"

They just stood there staring at each other, then in a blink of an eye Kagome was against the couch on her back and Sesshomaru loomed over her. His eyes were a slight shade of pink and his breathing was ragged. "are you taking up for Naraku?"

Kagome struggled against him "No. I'm. Not. I just wanted to know who was responsible for the war that caused my death" she snapped.

Sesshomaru went still, his eyes returned to their normal color. He looked as if he had been stabbing by a knife right in his chest. Kagome didn't mean for it to sound the way she said it, she put a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it away.

It was just like in his dream, she blames him. "I didn't kill his mate" He got up and left upstairs.

* * *

Miles away

Renkotsu burst into Bankotsu's study equipped with his gun and flashlight. All the lights were off and no one was in sight. No one except one person. Bankotsu was sitting a chair near the fireplace, gazing into the fire. Renkotsu approached him cautiously, coked his gun and pointed it. He was a good cop, loyal to the law; he couldn't let this slide just because of blood kin.

"Bankotsu you're under arrest"

Bankotsu said nothing.

"Get up and put your hands behind your head"

Nothing.

He lowered his gun "Shit Bankotsu don't make this worse than what it already is"

Bankotsu tilted his head and stared at Renkotsu. "You actually plan on taking me to jail"

"If you plead guilty the least you can get is 100-250 years, what you did is not taken lightly in the law, bank."

"What about my mate you plan on taking her away from me too." Bankotsu stood.

Renkotsu aimed his gun again. "Your mate! You forced her to love you! You're lucky enough that Sesshomaru didn't rip you to pieces"

"I will deal with him later but I have to solve the problem at hand first" A thick sword appeared from Bankotsu's hand.

He wouldn't. Renkotsu aimed and fired shot's; the bullets went right through Bankotsu and into the wall. He barely had time to dodge the big sword that missed him and sliced through the desk like butter. He couldn't dodge the second attack as the Bankotsu stabbed him through his chest and pinned him to the wall. Blood seeped from his mouth as he coughed.

Bankotsu laughed at how pitiless his cousin fought. "you should've never stop training"

"Fuck you" Renkotsu spit in Bankotsu face.

Bankotsu wiped the blood from his face. "You were supposed to back me on this but instead you take that mutt's side, I'm your blood! And you try and take my mate away from me just like father and now you're going to end up the same way he did."

Renkotsu choked. "What are you taking about?"

"I killed the bastard" He laughed menacingly. Renkotsu just stared at him bewildered. _He's gone insane._

"Yep, I killed him slice his head off with ol' Banryu here" He pushed the sword in deeper. Renkotsu grunted and more blood spilled from his mouth. "So know you know how far I'm willing to go to keep Kagome, The love of my life."

"You need help Bankotsu, you're not thinking clearly anymore"

"NO, IT'S YOU WHO DON'T UNDERSTAND!" He began to pace the floor. "See you're just like Father, always telling what I should do and mother that Bitch! I knew she-

"You killed your own mother" Renkotsu watched in horror as Bankotsu glared at him.

"She told my father that I was unfit to rule, that I was a coward, a lunatic and would bring the vampire race to its knee's, but I didn't kill her with Banryu, I chopped of the hand of a prisoner in the dungeon and ripped out her throat with it as she slept, Father smelled werewolf and declared war on the west." He giggled. "The perfect plan"

Renkotsu tried to move the huge sword but it wouldn't budge. He knew he wouldn't make it out of here alive. "You're not going to get her back, Bankotsu, she chose who she wanted and you've lost."

Bankotsu shook his head. "I haven't lost; I plan on giving her another potion, strong enough to **kill** every wretched memory she has of that mutt, then we can be truly be together, forever. But that's enough talking for you, say hi to Jakotsu for me"

Renkotsu tensed. _No. not Jakotsu!_

Bankotsu pulled the sword from within Renkotsu. He slumped to the floor as blood gushed from the gaping hole in his chest. Renkotsu smiled at a thought as the sword swung and swiped his head clean off his shoulders.

_No more excuses, Jakotsu._

* * *

I didn't know whether or not to leave him in the story, but what better way to prive that Bankotsu is nuts for Kagome by killing his whole family, pretty carzy if you think about it. Soon another character will prove that she's crazy... crazy for some sesshy! LOL . You know the routine ... glad you enjoyed this chapter.

Sesshomaru's Miko


	11. Making up

A very short chapter but i think you will like it.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS: **MidnightNinja76**, **Inuyasha1818** (u make me laugh), **Pinky101**, **kpsesshylover** (loyal reviewer!!), **sesshysister**(u r 2!!), **yakunantenshi** and many others for reviewing my story. Thank you

* * *

Kagome was slowly waking up in the large bed; she ran her arm along the warm hard body next to her. She cracked her eyes open and saw nothing but silver mass. He had his back turned to her. Could he still be angry at her? He hadn't said a thing to her as she slipped into bed last night; he just looked at her and turned over.

She raised her hand and brought it down again. She nibbled her bottom lip_. He can't stay mad at me for long, maybe I can just wait it out._ She fingered his silver hair and turned back over. The sun was just rising over the horizon and she closed her eyes to try and get more sleep. But she couldn't not with the tension between them two like this.

She pulled herself up on her elbow and softly tapped Sesshomaru. Nothing. She tapped him harder.

"What" he said groggily.

Kagome hesitated. "Are you still mad at me?" she asked.

There was a long silence before he answered. "Just forget about it"

"What do you mean' forget about it', I wasn't accusing you of anything Sesshomaru okay, I was just angry" She said.

"I said forget it" He warned.

She growled as she grabbed him arm and yanked him back and straddled him. His eyes turned to slits as he bucked his hips and Kagome yelped as she fell to the floor unceremoniously. She rubbed her butt as she got up in fury.

"Fine, you want to act like an asshole then fine by me!" She stomped stark naked to the bathroom connected to his room and slammed the door.

Sesshomaru sat on the bed and said nothing as Kagome stomped off into his bathroom, a few moments later he heard the shower running and the smell of vanilla permeated the air. He didn't know what was wrong with him, she was clearly sorry about what she had said, and here he was acting like a jerk. He knew she was very angry about what he had done, so he went downstairs to use the shower.

A few minutes later he went backstairs with a towel wrapped around his waist, everyone else was up and in the kitchen. He opened his door and caught the lustful view of Kagome bending over as she dried her legs; she whipped her head up and cast him a glare, wrapped the towel around her, grabbed her things and went in the bathroom.

Look at what you did. His beast commented. Her words rushed back into his head. _I just wanted to know who was responsible for the war that caused my death._ Her words repeated over inside him. He couldn't just let it go. He sighed and softly knocked on the bathroom door. He shouldn't be getting mad at that, not at a time like this, _not when he just got her back._

He knocked again. "What, Sesshomaru?"

"I'm sorry" He said.

Kagome finished dressing and stepped closer to the door. "Sorry for what"

"For being an asshole" Sesshomaru tried to open the door but it was locked. "Are you going to open the door?"

Kagome thought for a moment. _Might as well let him suffer a bit._ "I don't think so Fluffy, I don't accepted spoken apologies, if you're sorry you're going to have to show me"

There was silence and she smiled. That should keep him on his toes or so she thought. She didn't expect the bathroom door to fly open the hinges shot off everywhere and there Sesshomaru stood in front of the door topless with a pair of loose jeans on. He took slow daunting strides towards here and a chill crept up her spine, He had his eyes on her as if she was prey and he was the predator, just waiting for the right moment to take her down…

She liked this wild side of him. He was so predatory… so dangerous, this is what she craved for in him, the bliss he gave her that night and so much more, her anger faded and pure lust and hunger replaced it. She stood in the middle of the bathroom as he circled her. His eyes were slits and his muscled flexed, he purposely flared his powerful aura and Kagome shuddered in the raw power of him, he was dominating her and she loved every second of it.

"Are you trying to seduce me" She said huskily.

His arm latched across her waist and he pulled her close to him, His heart thumped hard in his chest.

"Seduce you, now what makes you think that?" he smirked at her in the mirror reflection.

Kagome noticed the illuminating flicker in his eyes as she look in the mirror, a wicked idea crept into her head. She closed her eyes and swayed her hips against the hardness of him, and then she looped her hands around his neck.

Sesshomaru was immersed in pure heaven as Kagome moved against him as if moving to a slow and silent beat. She moved just right, speeding and slowing her movements as he clutched her perfect hips with his clawed hands. Maybe they should get mad at each other more often because if making up was this sweet, he would be sure to drive her mad to no end. Sesshomaru moved along with her and kissed her neck. He had not forgotten about that mark, soon he would have to remove it, a painful it would be for him…and her.

Soon He was so close to his release quicker than he had ever did, he clutched her hips harder and bucked his hips against her but she had stopped, he realized he had his eyes closed the whole time. He opened his eyes and saw the smirked that dressed her lips.

She did it all on purpose, she was teasing him!

Kagome nibbled her lips and batted her thick eyelashes as she walked so seductively out of the bathroom, leaving a very aroused werewolf in his wake.

"hmph. Not bad… for an apology" She smirked and went downstairs.

* * *

Hope you like my small but effective chapter, review if you like it... chapter 12 coming soon. im thinking about leaving Bankotsu out for a few chapters this is a sess/kag fic after all. i want them to get know each other more and there are plenty enough troubles that lay ahead of them. so... what would my faithful audience say...

P.S. MY B-DAY IS 2MORROW WHOOO-WHOOOO dont know what i'm gonna do but i'll think of something. til next time BYE-BYE

Sesshomaru's Miko


	12. Going home

havnt posted in awhile on this story so here you go!! enjoy

* * *

Kagome was happily chatting with Izaiyo when Sesshomaru had finally come downstairs. He wore his hair in a high ponytail like his father, low slung jeans and a tank top. He fixed himself a plate sitting straight across from Kagome. His eyes gazed forward straight at Kagome.

Kagome didn't want to look at Sesshomaru. She knew he was looking straight at her while he ate. Izaiyo must've noticed her nervousness; she turned to Sesshomaru and back to Kagome and then back to Sesshomaru. Kagome laughed nervously and excused herself.

"Excuse me, Izaiyo but I have some things left to do" Kagome moved to get out of her seat.

"Kagome" She heard her name before she could hurry out of the kitchen. She turned around to face him and legs melted at the heated look he gave her.

Izaiyo coughed. "Excuse me" and she left to go in search of her husband and son.

Kagome nervously moved her hands under the scrutinizing look of her lover. Maybe teasing him wasn't such a good idea now. Sesshomaru rose from his chair, his fork slipped from his hands and landing on the plate with a loud clink noise. She held her ground as he came closer, his face emotionless.

"Why did you tease me like that" He said stroking her black tresses.

Kagome smiled. "I had to lighten up the mood" She kissed Sesshomaru lightly on the cheek and turned around trying to hurry away.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "You're not going to get away that easily" he said looping an arm around her waist lifting her up on the counter.

When he began to softly kiss her neck Kagome pushed him away. "Sesshomaru we can't do this here!" Kagome whispered in his ear. "This is your parent's house."

Sesshomaru stared into her beautiful blue eyes as he grinned wickedly at her, slowly rubbing her legs then up to her thighs. "You didn't have a problem with it upstairs"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at his playful smirk.

His hands inched closer and his lips brushed against hers very much escalating her unfulfilled desires. Suddenly a longing started in her stomach and she realized she hadn't fed for the past two days. Her eyes dropped from his sensuous lips to his creamy neck. She licked her lips.

Sesshomaru saw where her gaze was directed. And then he knew he had her where he wanted. He placed a sensual and long kiss on her lips as he grabbed her from behind and walked back through the hall upstairs. Once in front of his room he moved the slightly opened door with his foot then kicked it close as he stalked towards the bed. He sat down with Kagome in his lap.

With much effort Sesshomaru broke away from Kagome who sighed and leaned back into him, wanting another kiss. He leaned only to let his lips barely touch the plump skin then he moved away. A growl erupted from Kagome as she gripped his shoulder.

"Who's teasing now?" Her voice was low and sultry.

Being in the closed place Sesshomaru could better smell how hungry she was. Did she know she had a limit to which she could starve herself? He remembered when she had first fed from him. It was the best thing he had ever felt in the world and the mere act brought them closer together. He wanted to feel her teeth sink into his skin, drawing his powerful blood within her body.

"You've been hungry for quite some time Kagome, why haven't you come to me" He said leaning down to finally kiss her.

"Mmmm…I told you I can only drink from Bankotsu as he is my mate" She slumped against his chest.

Sesshomaru growled and his grip grew tighter on her hips. "You do not belong to Bankotsu; he is not your mate anymore"

"Yes I know but— she was cut off.

"And you have drunken from me before now is not any difference"

Kagome winced at how tight he was on her hip and she forced them loose and placed them between her hands. "Yes I know that but that shouldn't have happened in the first place"

"So you did not want to feed from me" Sesshomaru eyes went dark.

Kagome smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "That's not what I'm saying, before a female vampire is mated she can drink from anyone she wishes but afterwards her male is the only one to provide for the dark hunger"

_Well that was unnecessary. _Sesshomaru thought. But then again he did not know how vampires do with their time. He only killed them. "What happens if the male does not wish to be fed from or he dies."

Kagome squirmed off of Sesshomaru, who growled. So she sat halfway on him and on the bed. "The female dies either way unless the dying male grants her permission to live freely"

At a thought Kagome knew no matter how much Bankotsu claimed he loved her. He would drag her along with him to death no matter how much she begged for her life. She shuddered quickly eliminating him from her thoughts. Just as it left Renkotsu's image popped up and she was worried about him. He hadn't called in from last night and didn't pick up his cell phone.

Sesshomaru read the concern on her face. "What's the matter" cupping her chin. He completely forgot about her hunger.

"Renkotsu didn't pick up my call from last night, I think something may be wrong" Kagome said.

Judging by how insane Bankotsu seemed to Sesshomaru, if Renkotsu had disappeared last night, he knew it would be Bankotsu's doing, but he didn't voice his thoughts not wanting Kagome to be sick with worry.

"Renkotsu knows what he is doing; in the meantime I will search for Bankotsu as well but in my own terms." He rubbed her lightly on the legs.

Kagome stiffened.

Sesshomaru noticed Kagome's eyes went wide "He will need to be found, I will not take it upon myself to let the law do as they please with him"

Kagome swung her legs off him and looked at Sesshomaru as if he was the one insane. _He couldn't be thinking about going after him could he? _Uneasy panic and fear rushed to Kagome's head. Sesshomaru was going to get himself killed.

"You can't be serious Sesshomaru" She said standing.

"I never joke about such things" something flickered in his eyes and they looked darker in color.

"Do you know how crazy Bankotsu is right about now, it's going to be too dangerous fighting him!" she placed her hands at her hips getting angry at his attitude.

Sesshomaru knew what he was getting into but he was not in the least bit afraid of a cowardly vampire. He suffered for so many centuries when his own mate was right under his nose with another damn man.

"I am pleased that you fear for my safety but I will exact my revenge upon him that is something I will **not** waver from" Kagome sighed.

"Not even if I begged you" She said. Sesshomaru did not say a word.

She would knock him over the head with a hammer if she had one. Bankotsu was not a light fighter rather a craftier and dirty one. During times of fighting Bankotsu was nothing like his father Naraku, he was worse and that was what feared her most.

Kagome cupped Sesshomaru's face and looked into his eyes "just let the police deal with him, his sentence will not be minor among our laws, I don't want bloodshed to be fought over me enough has been done. I just want to spend my time creating new memories with you"

New memories? That was something he could definitely do. But was she at least a bit curious as to know what kind of life she had with him in the past, the things she craved and the things they loved to do together. He looked up and kagome silently pleaded with him. She was begging him and he slid her into his arms. She should not be the one begging, he had failed to protect her in the past and the fault was entirely on him.

"I will do as you ask but I will sooner or later find Bankotsu and kill him" He nuzzled her neck and soaked in her lovely scent.

That was not the answer she wanted but…it would have to do until now although she would have to come up with something in the future. She had meant what she said that night. She wanted to give him a chance with her and it was not going down the drain because of some 500 year old revenge he had boiling under his skin.

Kagome hugged him tight and sighed in content. "There is something we need to talk about"

"What" she said.

"We need to remove _his_ mark"

Kagome eased down to his face to see that he was really serious about what he had just said. She didn't even know you could remove another's mark, but it could be done. She rubbed the rough spot on her neck and stilled herself. In truth she never remembered Bankotsu even putting it on her.

Sesshomaru thought she was having doubts about removing it and he glared at her coldly. "It is a mark of possession; I do not want his mark on you when we bed Kagome"

Kagome snapped at his cold demeanor. "Stop with the snide remarks okay, what is it with you wolves about marking!

Sesshomaru smirked at her outburst "Werewolves are the masters of possession, seeing this mark makes me want to go and kill every male within my sight and yet the need to mate you all over again is strong."

Kagome blushed. He was struggling to control himself, she found the act cute in some way but she knew that werewolves also had a great amount of impatience…so how long would he wait for her?

"So how do we remove the mark" trying not to sound interested...

"First—

Without knocking Inuyasha burst into the room. He stiffened from the deadly look on Sesshomaru's face. He was about to walk out when Kagome called him back after sliding off the growling werewolf.

"What is it Inuyasha?" She said fixing her clothes in place.

Inuyasha ignored his growling brother and said. "Pops thought that you might have something to eat before you leave today, so Moms is cooking a big dinner tonight."

"We'll be down in a minute then" She closed the door behind Inuyasha.

"Where are we going today" She asked curiously.

"To my home which… is about an hours travel from here. I think you will like it very much when we arrive" He stood.

"Is it big as this place?"

Sesshomaru smiled. "Bigger"

"Well you can tell me about removing my mark when we arrive at your place, then we can work on building those new memories" She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"If you insist" Sesshomaru was pulled up and dragged (only because he let her) down stairs and into the living room. Kagome went and helped Izaiyo with the cooking while Sesshomaru was at the torture of looking at his immature father and Inuyasha play some video console on the television.

About an hour later Kagome and Izaiyo served the food and everyone happily ate and talked to one another, not once bringing up the subject about Bankotsu. The tension was there Kagome could sense it but she thought that Sesshomaru's family was being nice enough to let her enjoy her time before the real trouble came. And for that she was glad.

Last night she had trouble falling asleep. She almost bit her nails off thinking that Bankotsu was going burst into the room and whisk her away or maybe kill her. For 500 years she loved Bankotsu. He **was** the only man that she ever loved, so he still held apart of her even if he did steal her away from Sesshomaru. But she knew she could never tell that to Sesshomaru.

She was more than willing to give him a chance. Although she hadn't spent much time with him, she was connected to him in more ways than Bankotsu. Her true mate had suffered and kami only knows what he did to those he had punished.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru called out.

"Huh" she hadn't been paying attention.

He closed the room door behind him and took off his shirt; muscles flexed which Kagome knew he was showing off.

"You're still hungry" Sesshomaru took her hand and sat on the edge of the chair in his room. He placed her on his knee and his claws sharpened.

"Just only a little bit to tide me over okay? If I drink too much you may pass out" Sesshomaru looked as if he didn't care but his heart began to beat hard in excitement. _Did he like when I feed from him._ She thought. She straddled him as he placed his hands behind her.

"You ready? It may hurt—"

"Just drink Kagome" Sesshomaru sat up straight and turned his neck. His thick vein pulsed under her scrutinizing view. She licked her lips first then leaned down to lick the hot skin. Sesshomaru hissed and pushed her head down further, she slowly licked it again tasting the ecstasy that was about to come. Her fangs elongated and Kagome bit down, the blood rushing like a gusher down her throat. Sesshomaru grunted and held her closer his hands weaving in her hair.

She didn't know why he tasted so delicious but she would definitely feed from this man again. Her hands dug into his shoulders as she bit down a bit harder to get more blood. She was hungrier than she realized. Then something flashed in her mind, images she couldn't see that flashed so quick it was nothing more than a blur. She let go of Sesshomaru's shoulder and looked at him.

"Is something wrong" he sounded a bit tired.

"No not really, did I take too much?" _I could drink him dry_.

Sesshomaru kissed her passionately on the lips; he tasted the metallic tang of his blood.

"No, Whatever you need, I provide, you sure there is nothing wrong I sensed your panic" He looked in the eyes.

"I thought I was crossing the line, I do want to see your home today, you would do me no good if you were to pass out on me" She said laughing a bit.

Sesshomaru could tell she was holding something back but he would ask her about that later. It was almost evening and he wanted to get a move on to his mansion. He knew that Kagome would love it if she was anything like she was in the past. He knew like clockwork what would make her enjoy her home there.

Kagome was excited to go to his home which Inuyasha claimed to be humongous! she hugged Izaiyo and Inu before landing a big hug on Inuyasha. Sesshomaru growled at Inuyasha from behind her and Kagome smiled. They said their goodbye and Kagome sat very comfortably in Sesshomaru's car as they drove away to their home.

* * *

ell thats the end of the chap...i was thinking whether she should meet Misaki when she got there or wait... well then tell me what you think!!w

Sesshomaru's Miko


End file.
